Celtic Legend
by sunshine-faery
Summary: Morgan is now a 19 year old initiated witch, she's recently been having dreams more from her ancestry trying to reveal itself to her, but is it because she wasn't ready to know it before or because she'll need to know it now?
1. The Dream

A/N Okay, here goes my 3rd fic, Celtic Legend. It has nothing whatsoever to do with my previous 2 fics. It is set 2 years after full circle The dream is ~*~'s I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
~*~"Treacherous child, I gave you powers greater than what you had before, and what do you do? You kill my coven and then you come after me! How dare you?" Mynra looked at her mother in shame. Talking small steps closer to her feeling the sand shift in her toes, she took a deep breath and inhaled the strong smell of the salty sea, it was hard for her to stand up to this woman. "You expect me to just sit and watch you rob witches of their powers and use them for your own greedy purpose, what you're doing is wrong I had to stop you"  
  
She stood tall facing her mother the glow of the fire casting a shadow on half her face, this was the woman she had feared all of her life, but now Mynra was stronger than her, she was the Sgiùrs Dàn, the destroyer, and her mother was weakening, Myrna had gathered up all the power inside her including the powers that was stolen from others witches and she begun to glow red, a huge blast of red light emerged from her chest and collided with her mother which instantly killed her. Lots of little clouds of light rose from her mother's body and scattered around, just like it had done with the other 11 members of Belwicket. Now it was Mynra's turn, she picked up the amulet, a silver Celtic cross on a chain and she put it to her chest, she murmured a spell, which made the amulet glow a harsh bright white. Mynra felt all the witches' powers leave her body and enter the amulet she then murmured another spell, which made the little clouds of light scatter from it and return to their witch.  
  
Mynra fell to her knees and burst into tears, she had just killed her mother and her coven, although they were indeed evil, they were the only family she knew. She looked at the Celtic cross in her hand that held a black stone in the middle, she clenched her fist around it so tight her hand begun to bleed. She sobbed a lot more and then she got to feet and threw the amulet far into the ocean.  
  
"I'm going to start a new Belwicket, Mother!" she yelled at the clouds, "one filled with good Wodebaynes who see my vision for good. The Riordan power is strong, it will not go to waste, it will be used for good!" she turned back to the beach and saw the 12 dead members of the old Belwicket including her mother, and saw the Riordan athame in her hand and the wand in the other. Mynra knelt down beside her and took them, "These will be purified and ridden of your evil, and they will now be used in the name of goddess"~*~  
  
A now 19-year-old Morgan sat up in bed, "Great" she muttered to herself, every time Morgan had a dream like that, a dream so real that left the taste of sea salt in the back of her throat, it usually meant something was going to happen, something bad.  
  
She looked around the bedroom, of the New York apartment she and Hunter bought together last year after he made the suggestion that they should live together. Morgan's best friends Bree and Robbie who were also dating did the same, they bought the apartment across the hall. Bree was now about 2 months pregnant and Robbie was making plans to propose to her. They only moved to New York after their coven Kithic had fallen apart. For a few of them, the whole "Wicca thing" was just a phase; they soon got bored of it, all except Bree, Robbie, Raven and Alisa.  
  
Poor Alisa, she hated so much to be a blood witch, Morgan's adopted sister Mary K still couldn't accept the fact that she was a witch, her Dad and his new Bride Hillary had the baby and Alisa couldn't stand it anymore so she had asked to move in with her mother's family in Massachusetts she now lived with her Gran in her mothers old room. As for Raven she and Sky got closer and fell seriously in love, Raven is a changed girl, she no longer follows lads around all the time, she's a one- woman girl, and yes - they two have moved in together, but they've moved to England.  
  
Morgan remembered that it's been two years since any danger threatened them, and they may be in danger again.  
  
But this time it felt a bit different, this time the dream was about Belwicket in the past, she was sure she had just witnessed what happened to make Belwicket and the Riordan family renounce the dark side.  
  
Morgan looked on the other side of her bed and saw Hunter sleeping; even in his sleep he looked intense Morgan smiled to herself.  
  
She slowly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to make herself a coffee, she looked at the kitchen clock, and it read 5:45 She might as well stay up now she sat on the living room couch and turned on the TV and turned the volume down. Only the Morning news was on.  
  
Morgan cast her senses to the bedroom, Hunter was still sleeping, but Morgan knew that in about 15 minutes he would wake up, like he had some mental alarm clock in his head. She then cast her senses to Bree and Robbie's apartment Bree was asleep and Robbie was awake.  
  
Morgan silently got up and turned off the TV, slid into her nightgown and crossed the hall and gently knocked on the door.  
  
Robbie opened the door wearing an oversized t-shirt and par of boxers. "Hey Morgan," Robbie said in a low whisper-like tone. "Couldn't sleep either?" Morgan asked quietly. Robbie nodded "Since Bree got pregnant she's been unconsciously taking up half the bed and kicking me out." He laughed; Morgan sat down on their cream leather couch.  
"So why are you up Morgan? We all know its normally midday you get up" Robbie smiled, "Only when I don't have college" Morgan smiled she then saw he was still waiting for an answer, she shifted uncomfortably in the couch, "I just had a dream that's all" Morgan said quietly, Robbie sat down beside her "Nightmare?" he asked "I don't think so, it was about my ancestors, about Belwicket" Morgan looked at the clock that rested on the impressive wide screen TV it was about 3 minutes to 6 "Anyway's" Morgan started "I better go home now, you know Hunter up every morning at 6 sharp, if he finds my not there he'll start to worry" Morgan laughed.  
  
Robbie got the door for me to let me out, such the gentleman "I'll see you later, Morgan" "Okay bye" I replied as I was opening the door to my apartment.  
  
"Morgan? You're awake, before me?" Hunter joked when he came out the bedroom 4 minutes later, Morgan looked at him, how does he do that? She thought, as soon as he wakes up he's fully awake, its take me an hour to regain my focus and feel relatively normal.  
"I've made you a cup of tea, its on the sideboard" Morgan said, sinking into the couch with her tea.  
"Thank you, love" Hunter said sitting down besides her, then taking a swig from his mug. "So why are you awake?" he asked trying to read me, which he so easily does.  
"Well," I started "I had this dream-" "Should I be worried?" he cut me off. I thought for a few seconds "I don't know, I don't think so, I just think I should tell you in case, because, well you know what happened in the past." Morgan babbled.  
"Go on" he urged her "Well it was about my ancestors, about how they renounced the dark side, I think." Morgan told Hunter the events of her dream, she even told him how real it felt and how she could taste the sea salt when she awoke.  
  
"Hmm" Hunter said thoughtfully, "Hmm?" Morgan repeated, "Is that a good hmm? Or a bad one?" Hunter looked at his beloved again. "Well I don't think there should be anything to worry about yet Morgan, its just seems like something or someone is trying to tell you more about your ancestors in your subconscious, maybe something you wasn't ready to know before, or something that you may need to learn for not so futuristic events." Hunter explained, "Well my subconscious seems to be good at doing that" Morgan said bitterly. 


	2. Morgan's Birthday

A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Celtic Legend, I thought I'd try something a bit different. Just a warning, this chapter is really long! I'll update as fast as I can. Please review and tell me if you think its better than the other two so far. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Morgan's Birthday  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!" "Happy Birthday Morgan" Bree and Robbie decided to help Hunter wake Morgan up on her Birthday, it was a few minutes past 11am and as Bree put it, "She's showing no signs of life yet" Hunter gently shook her, and laughed when she groaned and sunk a bit further under the bed sheets. Bree started laughing to herself and disappeared into the bathroom and came out with a cup of cold water, Hunter and Robbie pulled the duvet of the bed and Morgan scrunched up into a little ball, that was until Bree threw the water on Morgan's face making her bolt up in bed. She wiped her face with her pyjama sleeve and looked at the three grinning faces that she loved. She reached behind her and grabbed her pillow and smacked them all round the head with it.  
"You evil people" she said half smiling. "Happy Birthday, love" Hunter said giving her a quick hug and Kiss. Morgan smiled "Do I get presents?" she said smiling.  
"Isn't us being here enough?" Bree joked sarcastically; Morgan gave her another playful hit round the head with the pillow. "Your mum rang about half an hour ago, she, your dad and Mary K are coming round later, they left as soon as the hung up so I'm guessing they'll be here in an hour or so" Hunter informed her. Morgan grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top from her wardrobe and head into the bathroom for a shower.  
  
When she came out into the bedroom, the door was shut and Hunter had made the bed. She brushed her long hair and couldn't be bothered to dry it so she tied it back into a braid. And she put a tiny bit of Mascara and eye line on how Mary K had taught her; she still looked like natural Morgan but she just had that little extra highlight to her face, as Mary K had put it  
  
When she walked out into the living room Bree and Robbie were sat on the couch watching The Simpson's, and Hunter was walking round the kitchen on the phone. "Hey Morgan," Bree said "Heya!" Morgan smiled, Bree began babbling away about the shopping trip she had yesterday, and then the sonogram she had. "Hey, Bree I was thinking of making huge Turkey dinner on Sunday, with-" he didn't need to continue, Bree had gotten up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Robbie laughed. "Robbie what happened?" Morgan laughed. "Well she's in that pregnancy stage where she's almost permanently in the bathroom being sick, the smallest things can set her off." Morgan laughed again, just then Bree came walking back in, "I think I left my stomach in there" she complained.  
  
Just then Hunter sat himself in the armchair. "Who was that honey?" Morgan asked. "Sky, she and Raven are in town, they caught a flight last night and they just got in at the air port." "Aw, I miss Sky, how is she?" "Well we'll find out soon. And guess who's she's brought with them?" Hunter added, "Who?" Morgan asked "Alwyn," "Oh great!" Morgan said enthusiastically "I've only met her once about a year ago, she didn't look well though" Morgan stopped slightly when she saw Hunters face "And why do I get the feeling that you're going to say something bad?" "Sky told me not to overreact but she wanted to warn me in case I flip my lid" "Well what is it Hunter?" Morgan asked growing worried "Well, she got into some trouble-" he stopped himself when both Morgan and Hunter looked at the door as she sensed them coming up the stairs Hunter went to open the door for them, Sky walked through the door, followed by Raven both carrying a suitcase and the in came Alwyn carrying a small Child, about 4 or 5 months old Morgan guess by the look of it. Morgan saw Hunters jaw clenched. "Sky, Raven how are you?" Bree asked "We're very good thank you," Sky replied, "Put your things in the spare room" Morgan pointed the way. "Hi Alwyn, how are you?" Morgan said kissing her cheek. "This is Taryn," Alwyn said talking about her daughter, of whom she looked very proud. "May I?" Morgan motioned so she could hold her. "Of course" she handed the child to Morgan, "She's so tiny!" Morgan exclaimed "Oh Morgan, happy birthday by the way" Morgan smiled a thank you at Alwyn. "Hunter?" Alwyn began "Alwyn, in my bedroom now" he said trying to keep his voice under control. "I think we should go, Morgan we'll be back later," Robbie said, "Can I come?" Raven asked not wanting to be here while Hunter and Alwyn have an argument. "Sure," Bree said.  
  
With Robbie, Bree and Raven gone, Sky and Morgan sat on the couch and overheard the argument between brother and sister through the wall.  
  
"Alwyn you barely 17 years old!" Hunter yelled  
"So?" she said  
"So?" he repeated, "So why are you going out getting pregnant?"  
"Because its my life!" She yelled giving him as much as she got.  
"Are you - with the father?" he asked lowering his tone  
"Yes, I am actually!"  
"Well who is he?" he asked  
"My Mùirn betha dàns, his name is Patrick O'Keeley he's Irish, and I love him and he loves me, and we're even engaged, look!" Alwyn held out her hand to show her the gorgeous diamond ring.  
"Alwyn, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Hunter sighed  
"Yes, I love him, I've never been so sure of anything in my life"  
"I'm still not happy about this"  
"I know"  
  
That's when the conversation became too quiet for them to hear, Morgan looked down at the tiny baby in her arms, "You're so gorgeous" she told the child. "So Morgan, how've you been?" Sky asked "Oh things are great here, its been quiet, no danger, yet" Morgan trailed of that yet dreading that she may have just jinxed herself, Sky gave her a soft smile which was cut short by Hunter shouting again.  
  
"And you couldn't have told us any sooner you know like a year ago when you met him?" Hunter yelled  
"Well I didn't think-"  
"You know Alwyn that's your problem, you don't think do you!"  
"We had a right to know! Morgan had the right to know!"  
  
That's when Morgan lifted her head, Hunter stormed out of the bedroom, "Morgan, Alwyn's got something to tell you," He said folding his arms.  
  
Alwyn looked like she was about to speak but then stopped as the four blood witches sensed Morgan's family reaching the front door. Morgan sent a quick witch message to Bree telling them to come back over now, and then she answered the door.  
  
"Happy birthday!" they all yelled as she opened the door, Morgan smiled and hugged her family. They followed her in. "Ooh Morgan I like what you and Hunter have done with the place it's looking nice." Her mother Mary Grace Rowlands commented "Thanks, it's mainly Hunter though, he's been working on it while I've been at college, just all of you take a seat where ever you can," just then Bree, Robbie and Raven came back through, all please that the sibling quarrel had ended.  
"Hey Mrs Rowlands, Mr Rowlands" Bree smiled "I heard about the news Bree congratulations" Sean Rowlands said. "Mom, dad you know Raven and Sky" Morgan said gesturing at each of them "and this is Alwyn, Hunter's little sister" Morgan said "she the same age as Mary K, and this is her daughter Taryn" Morgan said showing them all, the little bundle in her arms. "So sis do you want your presents yet?" Mary K smiled.  
  
Robbie and Bree gave her theirs first, Robbie had bought her a silver Celtic ring band with a diamond in the middle, "Thanks Robbie," she said hugging him, although Morgan found the ring beautiful she also found it a bit of a coincidence as it reminded her of that Cross chain she saw in her dream the other night. Bree had bought her a beautiful long suede beige skirt that totally suited her. Sky and Raven had bought her a gold watch. Her parents and Mary K bought her a new car - a Volkswagen beetle, which Morgan had fallen in love with, since her old car nick named Das Boot had a complete break down and was virtually unfixable her parents thought she should "move on" Hunter found it rather amusing how attached she was to that poor excuse for a car.  
"Morgan, I have an extremely special birthday present for you" Alwyn said but then as her adopted parents were there she thought better of it, "But its just going to have to wait until later." She smiled. "And here's mine Hunter smiled, he pulled a small box out of the back pocket of his jeans and went down on one knee, Morgan's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. "Morgan, you are my hearts love, my hearts ease. Will you join me in handfasting - will you be my wife?" he said opening the box to reveal a diamond ring with a white-gold band. "Yes! Oh Goddess Hunter of course I will." He stood up and they hugged and kissed.  
  
The group spent the rest of the day talking and eating a buffet which Bree and Robbie had prepare in their apartment and had brought it through. When it was about half past 9 Morgan's parents decided that it was time they should leave. So they all said their goodbyes and left.  
  
As each apartment held a spare room each they all decided that Sky and Raven should stay in Bree and Robbie's spare room and Alwyn with her daughter in Hunter and Morgan's.  
"Oh Crap!" Alwyn cried, forcing everyone to look at her "I've not got a cradle or anything for Taryn." "Not a problem!" Bree smiled. It turns out that Bree had gone over the top with her baby shopping yesterday and not only had bought a whole wardrobe for a baby boy and a baby girl just in case but she had also bought a stroller a car seat, a carrier and a cradle.  
  
When everything was all sorted and organised. Bree and Robbie followed by Sky and Raven headed over to their apartment and called it a night, leaving Morgan, Hunter and Alwyn and of course baby Taryn alone.  
  
"Tell her now Alwyn" Hunter said, "Okay, what is going on?" Morgan asked tired of all the constant arguing between them. "Okay, Morgan please don't hate me for keeping this from you its just Patrick didn't want me to tell you yet, not until they - or you were ready" she said quickly. "Tell me what?" "Well, You know how I said my fiancée Patrick O'Keeley is from Ireland?" "Yes?" Morgan said slowly "Well, he's-" she stopped "Alwyn, tell her!" Hunter said. "Okay! Hunter Okay! Patrick belongs to a coven called Belwicket, the same coven you mother was." "What?" Morgan asked open mouthed "I thought they were no survivors" "Well there wasn't many, just you're Mother's cousin called Kerry Flynn, and two other coven members called Ryann Duffy and Mariah Keefe." Alwyn silently hoped that Morgan wouldn't hold this against her.  
"It must be fate Morgan" Alwyn smiled, "I went to visit this little town in Ireland called Cobh with a friend who had family there, turns out her uncle, Dougal Carrigan belongs to Belwicket, I was so desperate to call you guys, honest its just her uncle made me promise not too just yet, something about you and them not being ready yet, so I went to a circle, that's where I met Patrick, we instantly fell in love, and 3 weeks later he proposed and a further 4 weeks later I was pregnant, and you know the rest" she babbled "Morgan? Are you okay love?" Hunter said softly "I don't know, this is just too much to take in I'm sorry, I need to lie down" Morgan head to her bedroom and sunk beneath the sheets. She feel asleep listening to Hunter and Alwyn arguing more.  
  
"Alwyn I still can't believe you didn't tell us!" "I was sworn not to, not until her 19th birthday they told me" "I still think she had a right to know," 


	3. Dream Rituals

A/N okay I know that my layouts aren't very good, they good on word and then when I post them it just doesn't stay the way its supposed to! Please read and review! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Dream Rituals  
  
"Morgan?" Alwyn slowly walked into Morgan's bedroom and she tapped her lightly on the shoulder, "Morgan?" Morgan lightly lifted her eyelids and automatically cast out her senses, just her and Alwyn in the apartment. "Alwyn? What time is it?" "Err, 9am I think, something like that anyway" "Oh okay, where's Hunter?" "He took Taryn Shopping in the village, in the stroller we borrowed from Bree, they looked so cute, he's not been gone long." Alwyn told her.  
"So what's up Alwyn?" Morgan asked, "You don't hate me do you?" she asked, "No Alwyn, you just did what you were asked of, but I would have liked to known them, especially a cousin of my mothers." Morgan sighed, "Well its just they wanted to wait, until Belwicket was properly up and running and recovered, its took them a while to get back off the ground after the dark wave" Alwyn explained, "They also thought that after the life you've had well since you've learned about being a witch, they should give you a while to deal." "Yeah, I guess I understand that." Morgan sighed "Its just, this is really big news, I thought all the Riordan woman were only children," Morgan's eyebrows creased. "Well MacKenna's mother had another child after having Mackenna but their father named her Keira instead of having the tradition M, she was your mum's aunt, but then she had a daughter called Kerry, who married a dark woodbane called Michael Flynn, which everyone, as you can imagine didn't really appreciate, Kerry and Michael survived the dark wave as well as Ryann Duffy and Mariah Keefe who were on holiday when it came, Michael died a year later, no body knows how. And that's the whole story, well all I know of it anyway" Morgan smiled her appreciation to Alwyn for telling her. "Oh my god that felt so good to get out!" Alwyn smiled. "Would you mind going into the living room while I get dressed?" Morgan asked. "No, go ahead"  
  
Alwyn left the room and closed the door. Morgan threw on a pair of black jeans and a flannel shirt, and headed into the living room where Alwyn was sitting on the couch talking to Bree.  
  
"So does it hurt?" Bree asked  
"Well" Alwyn began  
"Oh dear god" Bree cried with a grimacing look on her face  
"Don't worry though because when it's all over you have a little baby"  
Alwyn smiled "Have you thought of any names yet?" she asked  
"Well I've a sonogram booked next week and we're going to find out the  
sex" Bree smiled "Robbie says he doesn't want to know until the birth  
but I'm dying to know, but yeah I've thought of a few names if it's a  
girl, because I promised Robbie he could name it if it's a boy"  
  
Morgan sat on the armchair, "So what are the names you've thought of, but I've got dibs on Moira" Morgan laughed  
"Well if it's a girl, which I really hope it is, Caitlyn which is Gaelic for Pure Beauty or Morgan which is code for how much I love my best friend" Bree smiled, Morgan felt a tear reach the corner of her eyes.  
"You'd really name your child after me?"  
"Of course, you're like my idol, I love you Morgan"  
  
"I'm your idol?" Morgan laughed  
"Well you've got these amazing powers and you don't abuse them, even though I know you find extremely hard not to" Bree smiled "but the point is you don't, you used them for good and I'm proud of you." Morgan grabbed Bree and hugged her hard.  
"Okay Morgan, baby needs oxygen here or there'll be nothing to name" Bree joked. Just then Robbie walked in, "Hey people" he said.  
"Robbie we were just talking about what Bree would call the baby if it's a girl, what about if it's a boy?" Alwyn asked  
"I've got a few I was thinking Liam?" Bree's face grimaced "Okay then Jack?" Yet again Bree screwed up her face "Okay how bout Max?" Bree thought about it "Getting there, it's a maybe" she said "anything else?" "Alex?" Bree nodded slightly, "Okay, Max and Alex are both maybes" Morgan and Alwyn laughed at the pair.  
  
"We're home" Hunter called when he walked through the door pushing Taryn in the stroller with shopping bags hanging from it. "We know," the three blood witches Sky, Alwyn and Morgan said together. Raven and Sky were sat on the floor while Alwyn, Robbie and Bree took up the couch and Morgan on the armchair they were watching re-runs of friends. "I love this episode," Bree commented, "Which one is it?" Morgan asked "The one with the holiday armadillo, its so funny" Morgan got up out of her chair and took Taryn out of the stroller and handed her to Alwyn, the went back into the kitchen to help Hunter unpack the groceries. "What ya been buying?" Morgan asked her fiancée "Just food and stuff and a present for you" Hunter grinned, Morgan's face lit up "A present?" she smiled "You'll see" he winked.  
  
When they finished unpacking the groceries they walked back into the living room, Hunter sat on the armchair and Morgan sat on his lap.  
"I found a nice little English shop Sky" Hunter said, "Sells PG tips, Jaffa cakes, crumpets oh god loads of English food" Sky's eye went wide "Did they have any McVities Chocolate biscuits?" "Yes, and I got some for you" Hunter smiled "Oh great, you're a life saver!" Raven, who had stayed almost silent the entire time (which Morgan found rather unbelievable) spoke up "Yea I love those too, extremely addictive, you can't have just one, and they're great after a circle" Okay? Am I in some alternate reality here? Morgan thought, this isn't Raven. Morgan met with Bree's eyes she could tell she was thinking the same.  
  
"I was thinking we could all go out for a meal tonight" Hunter suggested,  
"Ooh how about the Rib Shack?" Morgan asked  
"How about no!" Bree said shooting up and running to the bathroom  
"How about she stays at home?" Raven cried  
  
Ah, there's Raven Morgan thought laughing to herself.  
  
"Well do you know where Bree could go where she wouldn't throw up every 5 minutes?" Raven asked after Sky gave her one of those looks telling her to shut up.  
"The salad bar?" Robbie said, "Meat's giving her the up chucks lately,"  
  
Alwyn began laughing to herself "What?" Morgan asked "I just remember that stage when I was pregnant, a month later I was craving meat" she then slightly paused before continuing. "And Chocolate, candy of all kinds, it didn't matter which, cakes, biscuits, pancakes Chinese food and pizza's" Alwyn added to which Robbie groaned imagining Bree going through all of that.  
  
"I'll just stay at home I think" Bree said, "You guys go, I'll even look after Taryn for you Alwyn, you know for practise."  
"Are you sure?" Alwyn asked  
"Yeah, I can't face eating anything at the minute." Bree said  
"I'll stay with you," Robbie offered "We'll rent a movie or something"  
"So Rib Shack?" Morgan asked again  
  
"Tonight was fun wasn't it?" Morgan said later that evening when she and Hunter were settling into bed. "Yes, love, I must say though, those rib were fantastic." "See what did I tell you" "Oh Morgan I forgot one thing, your present" "Oh yes, my amazing present" Morgan smiled, Hunter reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer and pulled out a long silver envelope and handed it to Morgan. She lifted the flap and pulled out two plane tickets. "Hunter? What is this?" "Next week you and I are going to take off to Dublin from there we're going to catch a train to Cobh, the town where your mothers cousin and Belwicket it."  
"Oh my god Hunter! I love you! I can't believe you did this! Thank you!"  
"Just doing my job" Hunter smiled "Now I'm knackered, those ribs took it all out of me," he laughed  
  
They both settled down and fell asleep.  
  
~*~The Celtic amulet shone a brilliant white light. Witches everywhere fell to the ground, cringing in pain. All of the writhing in agony, Morgan felt their pain, Clouds of light rose for each of there mouths and travelled across the globe to it the black stone turned ocean blue. Maura picked up the amulet and put it around her neck, and absorbed the power from it into herself, she then looked at her 11 coven members and she pricked her finger with a pin and drew a pentagram on each of their foreheads, she then looked at her daughter Mynra, who looked somewhat reluctant but afraid to say anything, and drew a pentagram on her forehead also, Maura chanted a long complex spell, written in Gaelic which made their blood pentagrams turn gold as she gave the other 11 witches so like herself more power, and also to her daughter.  
"We won't be stopped now, there is no one on this earth that has the power to prevent us from my vision" Maura cried.  
"Is that right?" came a sound from her daughter~*~  
  
Morgan's eyes flashed open, and she sat up in bed, she walked to the bathroom to rinse her face with cold water. She stood in front of the basin and lifted her head to face the mirror, she wished she hadn't she blinked a couple of times to make sure she was seeing correctly, she rubbed her finger on her forehead and looked at it, sure enough, there was blood on it, she looked at the pentagram made by blood on her forehead again to make sure it wasn't her imagination.  
"Hunter? Hunter! Wake up!" Hunter sat up straight away on full alert, "Morgan? What is it? What's wrong?" "Look!" she said pointing at her forehead showing him the blood pentagram, "That was on my head when I woke up after the dream I had!" "Okay what happened in it?" Hunter asked calmly.  
  
Morgan told him everything, the witches in pain loosing their powers, her evil ancestor gaining them and then drawing the blood pentagrams on her coven's foreheads, and then sharing the powers with them and how reluctant her daughter was and then how she promised to stop them at the end.  
  
"Thank the goddess we're going to Ireland next week Hunter, we can figure this out." "You're right Morgan, but it seems these dreams are getting too real, I think you should wash that pentagram off" Hunter followed Morgan into the bathroom where she took a wash cloth and rubbed the blood from her head. "Is everything okay in here?" Alwyn said poking her head into the bathroom "I was woken by a commotion" "Morgan had a bad dream, that's all, just go back to bed Alwyn" "Hunter, you should know better than anyone, its almost impossible to lie to a witch" Alwyn said folding her arms. "She had a dream about her ancestors again but it was a little to real for our liking" Hunter told his little sister "Alwyn what time is it?" Morgan asked "3am maybe" Alwyn was like her brother, they both had a good sense for time, they had no need for a clock, it was like they had a mental one fixed into their brain. "Are you okay Morgan?" Alwyn asked "I'll be fine, the sooner we get to Ireland and sort this, the better" 


	4. Ireland

A/N Please read and review, I have a lot of spare time at the minute so I'll be posting quite fast. I have written a song fic about Morgan recently so if you like the sound of it check it out, it's called Morgan's Torment. Anyway here's the next chapter, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Ireland.  
  
Morgan sat next by the window on the flight to Dublin; she sat there twiddling her thumbs waiting for the plane to take off. She hadn't had any more disturbing dreams since the night she awoke with a pentagram drew by blood on her forehead.  
  
"Nervous?" Hunter asked placing his hand on top of her twiddling thumbs, Morgan nodded a reply, "it's okay Morgan, I'll be right here for you every step of the way, well get to the bottom of these dreams and find out what they mean" Morgan sighed, he sounded so confident and definite, if only she could be as certain.  
  
"Hello, this is your captain speaking, the weather seems good for take off, we should be arriving in Dublin around 6pm. At he minute Dublin is experiencing a little rain and we should expect a little turbulence when we fly over Europe. Until then enjoy the in-flight entertainment we have for you, our airhostess's are available for any questions you may have. We also have a range of duty free goods that will be going around and meals will be served in about an hour and half, so sit back and enjoy the flight, thank you for choosing Dublin air in your travels"  
  
Then an airhostess appeared in front of them showing the safety precautions.  
  
Morgan hated it after the airhostess's finished their safety talk, it meant the pilot was about to start the plane, how Morgan hated flying. She took hold of Hunter's hand and squeezed it tight then looked out of the window.  
  
"Are you okay, love?" Hunter asked when he noticed his hand loosing its blood circulation. "Yeah, fine, just don't like flying that's all" she turned back to the window, she saw the airport getting smaller and smaller as the plane went higher.  
  
Morgan heard a small "bing" from above her head and saw the seatbelt light switched off, "Thank the goddess" she cried as she threw of her belt and went to the toilet. Hunter followed her with his eyes and chuckled to himself.  
  
About 3 hours later Morgan and Hunter were eating their in-flight meal, "Don't you hate the airplane food?" Hunter half muttered to himself, staring at it as if it was just going to eat itself.  
"What you say?" Morgan asked as she was shovelling hers into her mouth. Hunter laughed again "Would you like mine?" he offered "Okay, I'll have some if I'm still hungry" "I think I'll get some peanuts," Hunter said pushing the button for a flight attendant.  
"Oh Hunter, get a some headphones as well so we can watch the in- flight movie its gonna start in 10 minutes" "What film is it?" Hunter asked, "I dunno," Morgan said flipping through the magazine, "ooh Pirates of the Caribbean, that's supposed to be a good film" "oh yes I heard about that, sounds thrilling Orlando bloom and Johnny Depp flinging a load of swords around" "you gotta believe it" Morgan smiled.  
  
A good 2 hours and a half later the plane was ready to land - this was the part Morgan hated.  
  
"Where here!" Hunter cried when he got off the plane "Thank God!" Morgan said following him of the plane.  
  
"Where too now?" Morgan asked when they collected their baggage "Train station, it takes us to a village right outside Cobh, there's a bed and breakfast there, we'll rest there the night and then we'll go find Belwicket tomorrow, sound good?"  
  
"Sounds perfect" Morgan agreed, "How long is the train journey?" "About an hour" Hunter said "Argh crap" Morgan complained "More travelling!"  
  
An hour and a half later Morgan and Hunter were checking themselves into the Travel lodge B&B. "Just one night?" the woman at the counter asked. "We don't know how long we're staying here, if we could just pay one night at a time, is that okay?" Hunter asked "Yes that fine, it's 75 pound a night, that's per room not per person" "That's fine thank you" Hunter said getting out £75 from his wallet, "Okay, I just need your signature here and here," the woman pointed at 2 places on a bill contract for Hunter to sign and he did, "Okay that's fine thank you, here's your key, you have room 12a, have a nice night" The woman called after them as they headed up the stairs. "I don't like the room number" Morgan moaned, "Why is that?" Hunter asked "Because 12a is usually code for room 13 and there were 12 members of the old Belwicket, 13 including the daughter." "Ah well it must be fate then" Hunter said.  
  
The next Morning, Hunter and Morgan slept in until 12.30pm, the time difference and jet lag threw them off balance, so much so that it was in fact Morgan who was awake first.  
"Come on Hunter! Get up" Morgan shook Hunter up; she was already fully dressed, "Okay, I'm up" Hunter said, "How do you do that?" Morgan cried "Do what?" "That! As soon as you wake up you're all business and wide-awake, it takes me about 5 cups of coffee and a cold shower!" Hunter laughed, "Well blame genetics" "Okay, I will" Morgan joked, "Damn you genetics!" she yelled aloud to no one in particular, "You're very peculiar, you know that?" Hunter said more like a statement than a question.  
  
"So what's the address again?" Morgan asked, Hunter took a small piece of paper from his pocket that Alwyn had written Kerry's address on, "73 Greenfield Way it says here" "Do they know we're coming?" "Well Alwyn rang her friends uncle, that Dougal Carrigan, so I expect he told Kerry, oh here we go, 69, 70, 71, 72 ah 73" Hunter recited each house number as he passed and stopped outside the gate of 73 Greenfield Way.  
"Okay, here I go." Morgan said with a light quiver in her voice.  
  
A woman opened the door as they approached the front door, She was tall and slender, she had Morgan's long brown hair, although Morgan's was thicker and longer, she had Morgan's strong nose, but she had bright blue eyes and a face full of freckles.  
"Morgan?" the woman asked  
"Yeah, Morgan Rowlands, Riordan, whatever you wan to call me" she shrugged. The woman pulled her in for a hug.  
"Oh goddess you're beautiful, you truly are a Riordan, you have so much of you mother in you. I'm Kerry Flynn. My mother married a leapvaughn so it explains my eye and freckles. But you, you are all Riordan, everything about you, all but those eyes, it's like looking into Ciaran's eyes, sorry I'm babbling and I haven't even invited you in! Please do come in," she said holding the door wide open for them both to enter.  
"Hunter, isn't it?" Kerry asked when Hunter passed her  
"Yes it is, nice to meet you" he held out a hand to shake it with Kerry's"  
  
Morgan looked around the quaint cottage; it was so homey and inviting. Kerry showed them into the living room, which had a log fire going in it  
"Please sit down, would you like anything to drink? Eat?" she offered  
"If it's okay I wouldn't mind a cup of tea" Hunter asked "Morgan?" she asked "Yeah, tea would be great thanks" she replied.  
  
She disappeared into the kitchen; Morgan and Hunter sat down on the small but amazingly comfortable couch. A minute or two later Kerry returned with a tray holding a steaming teapot, a small jug of milk, a bowl of sugar, three cups and a couple of digestive biscuits on a plate. She rested it on the coffee table in front of them.  
  
"Help yourselves," she said taking a seat on a footstool, "So where are you staying?" she asked  
"The Travel lodge B&B" Hunter told her  
"Not anymore," she said "There's a spare room upstairs you two can take that"  
"Are you sure?" Morgan asked  
"Quite sure," she smiled, Morgan looked up at Kerry, the woman who knew her birth mother, her cousin, she grew up with my mother, she thought, Kerry seemed to be staring at her a lot too.  
"I'm sorry," she started "it's just you have so much of Maeve in you, but when I look at your eyes, I'm reminded of the monster that killed her" she sighed "I hope you don't turn out like him"  
"I don't think you need to worry about that" Hunter said "a couple of years ago he tried to kill her, but she knew his true name so she put a strong binding spell on him and we stripped him of his powers straight away, she's proved herself over and over that she's good."  
"Yes I think I may have heard something about that, where is he now?"  
"He's dead" Morgan said quietly "After he was stripped he was put in some home in Dublin and he became a bit suicidal, although he didn't have no powers anymore, he found the strength to sneak into the kitchen and stab himself, life without his magick was like living like a ghost but you're still living and breathing." Morgan explained.  
"Good, he belongs 6 feet under after what he did to poor Maeve and Angus, anyway moving on to a lighter topic, Belwicket is having a circle tomorrow night, your both invited, actually I don't think you need an invite Morgan, the coven is technically yours" Kerry said.  
"Err, Kerry if you don't mind, I would like to ask you a few questions." Morgan asked  
"Of course, go ahead" she sat forward eager to hear Morgan was going to ask.  
"I heard you married a DARK woodbane, Michael Flynn, did you know he was evil?" Kerry's face dropped "Well, no, not for until a while after we were married, people kept telling me he was but I wouldn't believe them, but we were soul mates, when I found out, I didn't really care, I loved him too much. But he died two years after the dark wave was sent"  
  
Hunter and Morgan's eyes flashed straight on Kerry, "About that, how did you and Michael escape the dark wave, and the other two, Ryann Duffy and Mariah Keefe?" Hunter asked  
  
"Well Michael and I were actually on our honeymoon at the time, we went over to America to see Maeve and Angus, Ryann was 18 at the time, his Grandmother got sick so he went to visit her in Cork and Mariah was treated to a shopping trip in Dublin for her birthday she went with her non-witch boyfriend Tommy White, I still can't believe she married him" Kerry shook her head in disapproval.  
"So will you take me up on my offer to stay here?" Kerry asked  
  
Hunter and Morgan looked at each other for a while reading each other's thoughts on the subject.  
"Well it will help, I don't think we could dish out £75 every night from our trust fund, we've been saving that for a year now" Hunter told Morgan  
"Yeah, I guess it's a sensible option," she agreed "Yeah okay then" she turned to Kerry, "We'll stay" Kerry smiled, "excellent" she said. 


	5. Belwicket

A/N Nice to hear some of the reviews, keep 'em coming. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Belwicket.  
  
~*~ I found it on the shore, saw it glistening in the rocks, it is a thing of beauty but more than that, it is a thing of power, excellent.  
Nearly three years have past since I created it, since I created destruction. My 2-year-old little boy, has a thirst for power, I see it in his eyes.  
I knelt down and picked it up, it is warm to the touch; I want to know more about it, I NEED to know more about it.  
I lift my dress just to my stomach and looked at the mark still burnt against it, an upside down pentagram - sign of the devil. I smile.  
The silver necklace is in the shape of a cross with a Celtic design and a black stone in the middle.  
  
I sit down cross-legged in the sand and draw a circle around me, "show me!" I cry, "Show me what past this precious gift has!" I see a flash of images, such raw power, the pain it caused.  
  
I come out of the circle and I stand up; I know the creator and last user of this magnificent object used it well, but she was foolish, she was stopped by her own daughter who was the Sgiùrs dàns of that time, but I am the Sgiùrs dàns of these times. No one will stop me from what I plan of this. ~*~  
  
Morgan bolted up in bed, "oh no" she said quietly, "Hunter? Please Hunter, please wake up!" I shook him gently, and as always he awoke on full alert.  
"What is it love?" he asked brushing a piece of Morgan's hair out of her face. "Did you have another dream?" Morgan nodded a confirmation, "The amulet that Mynra threw into the ocean was found a few decades later." She said softly "by Rose MacEwan." She continued.  
  
"Rose MacEwan? Are you sure?" "Positive, she had a son and the mark on her stomach, but more that that, in this dream I WAS Rose, I felt her thirst for the dark side and her attitude towards the amulet." "Which was?" Hunter asked softly "The dream ended with me.Rose, planning to use it."  
"It seems as if the MacEwan's and the Riordan's have always been linked in some way," Hunter stated, connecting the dots between what he'd heard from their pasts.  
"I don't care, I just want to learn the whole truth of my family, these dreams will probably give me some psychiatric problems in the future" Morgan muttered sarcastically, to which Hunter gave a short laugh. "We'll stop them, just as soon as we find out the mystery behind this amulet thing," "We know what the mystery is, it steals witches powers" Morgan reminded him "I know that, but why are you dreaming about it now? The only reason I can think of is that its linked to you ancestors on both sides of the family, but why are all these dreams linked to the one thing, this amulet, it's got to be something more." Hunter sat up in bed a bit straighter, silent and deep in thought.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Kerry asked the pair the next morning, Morgan groaned a half response and Hunter nodded "yes thank you," he said. Kerry laughed, "I take that as a no shall I Morgan?" Morgan looked up as if she'd just woken from a trance put on her by watching the tea swirl round in her mug as she stirred it. "Hmm?" she said, "I said, I take it you didn't sleep so well?" "Oh no," Morgan said, "I slept fine, I just had a weird dream, nothing to worry about" Morgan assured her. "Probably because you're in a strange house in a strange country" Kerry guessed, "Yeah, that must be it," Morgan nodded not wanting to worry this newfound relative of hers. "So do you two have any plans for today?" Kerry asked the pair. "We don't really know is there anything that you suggest?" Hunter asked. "Well if you fancy a bit of sightseeing, there's the St. Coleman's Cathedral. Or on the quayside there is a memorial to the victims to the victims of the Lusitanian many of whom are buried in the old church cemetery. The ship was sunk off Kinsale in 1915 by a German submarine, that was responsible for bringing America into the Great War; the survivors were brought back here,"  
"Sounds interesting, we might have a look around the place, hey  
Morgan?" "Yeah, sounds okay. When do I meet the coven?" Morgan asked  
impatiently  
"Tonight, it's our weekly coven circle, so be here for 6pm that's when it is." Kerry told her, "I'll be out most of the day trading some herbs with a friend of mine in County Cork." She said grabbing her purse and her coat, "will you two be okay if I left you a set of keys?" "Yeah, okay" Hunter said, Kerry handed him a small silver key and he put it in his pocket. "Bye, see you later" she said walking out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
Morgan felt a sharp prickle in the back of her neck as soon as her mother's cousin left the house, "What is it, love?" Hunter said noticing Morgan looking around the room.  
"I don't know, I feel something, and it's getting stronger when I look over there, under the stairs" they both got up and walked over to under the stairs, "Its stronger here" Morgan said, there was no obvious door but Morgan ran her down the wood grain and a thin gap appeared and she opened a door that was spelled shut, it led down into a basement. She walked down the steps and into Kerry's secret library.  
"You must have been able sense it because your related," Hunter stated "No, its not the library." Morgan told him, "There's something else in here that's drawing me to it" she felt around on the big desk and found a little box, she opened it.  
  
"Oh Goddess!" Morgan cried, "Morgan? What is it?" Morgan lifted a silver necklace from the box and on it was a Celtic cross with a black stone in the middle.  
"It's the amulet! Goddess Hunter what is it doing here?" "Are you sure Morgan, It could actually be a necklace that looks like it" "NO, this- this is it! Why else would it be in that trinket box down here? Why else would I be drawn to it so bad" "Good point's" Hunter said, "So what is my mothers cousin doing with it?" Morgan demanded, "I don't know, what are we going to do with it?" "Well why don't we just leave it here and ask her about it later" Morgan suggested "I don't like that plan Morgan, I mean what if she wants to use it, we can't leave it with her. We'll just keep it with us okay?" Hunter said, "Okay, lets get out of here and shut the library, can we just stay her today I really don't feel like it" "Alright then, we could rent a film or something?"  
  
They went up stairs and Morgan spelled the door shut behind her, "What film shall I get," Hunter asked her "Err. I feel like a comedy, how about Just Married with Ashton Kutcher and Brittany Murphy?" "I was thinking maybe lord of the rings, the third instalment is out to rent now" "Okay then, its over 3 hours long so that'll take up some of the day" Morgan sighed  
  
A few hours later, the film had almost finished and Kerry came in "Hello in here, what are we up to?" Hunter switched the film off and Morgan and Hunter stood up to face her.  
  
"Jesus? Who died?" Kerry said reading their faces, but their expressions didn't change "Oh Goddess! Who died?!" Kerry exclaimed believing someone had actually died.  
"Kerry? Where did you get this?" Morgan asked pulling the necklace from out of her pocket. "Oh that, it's sort of a family heirloom, belonged to an ancestor of ours" Kerry smiled proudly, "It went missing for generations, but somehow, your mother got it back, after she died I found it when we went to fetch her stuff from their apartment, I kept it because, it just felt like it was supposed to be mine"  
"But Maeve never knew about any family members, she thought they all died in the dark wave" "She never wrote it down I found her couple of weeks before she died." "I guess that makes sense," Morgan reasoned.  
  
"Now, let me ask a few questions," Kerry said folding her arms "How did you find this?" "After you left this morning something drew me to your library and it practically opened itself, and I found it in a box on your desk," "Well why are demanding to know where I got it, you must know something about it" Kerry said.  
  
Morgan went quiet.  
  
"I've recently been having dreams about this necklace, its dangerous you shouldn't have it" "Well then neither should you" Kerry retaliated, she took the amulet from Morgan, "You have no right to go into my library and take something of mine and demand to know why!" Kerry grew angry. "I thought you said it was a family heirloom," Morgan said, "That means it's partly mine, I have as much right to it than you do, if not more" Kerry just turned away and put it back into her library.  
  
When she came back out, she was like the old Kerry, the nice, friendly Kerry that they had first met.  
  
"Now, we have an hour until the coven begins to arrive for tonight's circle" Kerry smiled at Hunter and Morgan, then walked into the kitchen.  
  
People began piling into the house an hour later as Kerry had said, 15 in total they made up Belwicket.  
  
They all gathered into a circle and held hands, Morgan and Hunter received a few questioning looks, "Coven," Kerry cried "Please welcome to our circle tonight Hunter Niall, son of the man who created the spell to defeat the dark wave, and Morgan Riordan, Maeve's daughter." Many of the coven members gasped and gaped, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" said one woman "She's the spitting image of Maeve, but those eyes!" she cried "Those eyes belong to evil itself!" she spat. Morgan hung her head and was tempted to leave the circle, but Hunter gently squeezed her hand and filled her with strength.  
  
"She's not of his evil, she maybe his daughter, but she's Maeve's child through and through, just the things she does and the power she possesses, you can tell" Kerry told the coven.  
  
"Morgan, would you lead the circle tonight?" a man said, "Sorry, how rude of me, my name's Dougal, you've heard of me through Alwyn I'm guessing." Morgan nodded a reply.  
  
Morgan led the circle; they all chanted and walked deasil and were all filled with light and good power.  
  
Morgan finished off the circle and when they had finished it some of the witches had to ground themselves, "Morgan, you truly lead a strong circle, the coven isn't used to drawing up such strong power, look at them, some of them have to ground themselves, you're a strong leader, perfect for Belwicket." Dougal told her afterwards.  
  
They all tucked into cakes and cider that Kerry had brought in from the kitchen.  
  
"Hunter, you've got a good'un!" a man named Harry Murphy shook his hand and winked at Morgan. "don't let her slip away from ya!" 


	6. Ancestry Truths

A/N okay here we go with chapter 6, please read and review! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: Ancestry truths.  
  
~*~ It has begun, soon all power will be mine and mine alone, I'm not to share this power with anyone.  
  
I use the spell the amulet told me, it speaks its words to me, I understand it, and it understands me.  
  
I chant and chant, I feel witches everywhere loosing their powers, I feel their pain as they strive to cling to them, fools, it will do them no good, only make it harder on themselves.  
  
Oh goddess! The powers! The Strength! This feeling is wonderful.  
  
I changed Maura's spell slightly, she drew the power straight into the amulet and then shared it with her coven, all this power is mine so I'm drawing it straight into myself.  
  
No! It's too.too.much.I must stop it.too.much.power!!! ~*~  
  
Yet again after another unwelcome dream, Morgan shot up in bed, "Why me!" Morgan groaned, "Hunter? I had another dream," she whispered in his dream, which she knew would wake him anyway as he was a very light sleeper. His eye's opened and he slowly sat himself up. "Tell me what happened," he said quietly.  
  
"It was like a cliff-hanger movie, I was Rose again, and she was performing the spell, the one with the amulet, except she did it a bit different than how Maura did it, and then she.even I felt the pain, she was taking in too much power." Morgan's eyes watered, she felt that pain, like being stripped of your powers but backwards, and gaining too much power like Rose did must have killed her.  
  
"It's okay Morgan." Hunter soothed, "It's okay" he put his arm around her and pulled her close till she was lying with her head on his chest. "It's.it's just got to stop, no more. I don't want this anymore!" Morgan sobbed clinging to Hunter, "I know love, it has, and we will, we just got to figure this out."  
Morgan fell asleep on Hunter, with him holding her, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
~*~ "Mummy!" an alarmed little boy cried, I recognised the cry of my son Tobias, "Stay away!" I heard my own strangled cry; I didn't want my almost three-year-old son witnessing this.  
  
My good friend Lana, a member of my coven came running over, she covered his eyes with her hands and hurried him out of my circle room, where I was being held up in mid-air in a cloud of black mist, but underneath that, I was glowing a bright light. I knew my life had reached an end, I had had fulfilled my destiny, created something great (the dark wave) and created something beautiful (my son, Tobias) and now, I was no longer needed, I realise now that this kind of power was not meant to be touched, a witches power is their own and no one else's and doing what I believed otherwise is the means to my death.  
  
"Lana!" A shrill voice which was my own, now unrecognisable called out, "take care of Tobias for me, tell him I love him and always will." "Rose! NO!" she cried.  
  
It was no use, I let it take me, the mist dissipated then I turned a white so bright it was blinding to look at. ~*~  
  
Morgan felt pain, she writhed and twisted in her sleep on Hunter who was struggling to keep her calm and still; she then saw her dream in another point of view.  
  
~*~ "MUMMY!" Screamed Tobias who had sneaked back into the circle room, Morgan felt his fear at witnessing his Mother in so much pain and in such a bad way, and his confusion to why this was happening.  
  
The child screamed again as mother exploded into sparks of black and red light, then from the ashes rose clouds of white light, one went into Lana and two went into Tobias, the rest scattered around looking for their rightful homes.  
  
"Mummy!" Morgan felt Tobias crying.  
  
Lana knelt down beside Tobias, "Mummy?" Tobias asked her, Lana began to cry, "She's gone little one, she's gone, but don't worry, she love's you so much, she's left with you a precious gift"  
  
Tobias looked up at the woman's face who he loved almost as much he had his own mother, trying to comprehend what she was telling him.  
  
"She has given you her powers, as well as her own, she must have meant it so you can carry on her work!"~*~  
  
Yet again Morgan awoke, Hunter was trying to catch his breath, after his struggle to stop Morgan twisting and turning.  
  
"Tell me," He said taking in a deep breath, "I saw the concluding part, it ended up killing Rose, her son watched the whole thing, and when she died, her powers went into him. Rose's coven friend Lana I think her name was, thought it was because Rose wanted him to continue her life's work."  
"And you don't?" Hunter guessed,  
  
"No, I felt her thought before she died, she realised she'd done wrong, she realised that she shouldn't have done such things and it had caused her death, and I think she gave Tobias, her son, her powers to right the wrongs she caused, but no one knew this so Tobias must have been brought up believing he should continue with her work, explaining why the MacEwan's are still evil." Morgan trailed off with a sigh,  
"Not all MacEwan's," he smiled and kissed her forehead. Morgan smiled back.  
  
"I think that's the whole story of my ancestry's involvement with the amulet, we found it today, so that partly explains why I was dreaming about it now, but it's all leading up to something, I know it is." Morgan chewed her bottom lip in thought.  
  
"You think Kerry was telling the truth earlier?" Hunter asked quietly and out of the blue, Morgan gave him a look "I just don't know anymore" look.  
"Maybe," she shrugged  
  
Hunter lifted her chin with his finger so they were looking directly into each others eyes, "Morgan, I love you too much, I will not let anyone, ANYONE, hurt you, you hear me?" He told her firmly, Morgan nodded slowly and tears fell from her eyes.  
"I love you Hunter," she said quietly, they kissed, softly at first, then it became a strong raw passion, hungry for one another, after a while they subsided and broke apart.  
  
"What time is it?" Morgan asked, and Hunter with his mental, built in clock provided for her, "About 5.30" he answered with a small smile.  
  
Oh goddess, that smiled, Morgan thought, the smile that helps all the bad things crashing down behind me, melt away, makes me feel so giddy and so weak at the knee's, goddess, what in this world would I do without him, I'll probably be dead.  
  
Morgan smiled back, they gazed at each other for a long time, everything faded away, and this was now just Hunter and Morgan, a world built just for them and no one else.  
  
How does she do this to me? Hunter thought all light-headed, how can she make me feel so special and feel like I can do anything, I make her all these promises to keep her safe, I don't need to, her strength does, but at the same time I feel like she does need me, and I need her.  
  
At 7.30, they both ventured downstairs to make themselves some breakfast and a cup of tea, Kerry was nowhere in sight and they couldn't sense her anyway in the house.  
  
"That's strange" Morgan said to herself "Where is she?" Hunter shrugged as he pulled open the refrigerator for the butter and jam for his toast. When he closed it he saw a note stuck on it by a magnet, he read it allowed.  
  
- Morgan & Hunter,  
Gone to Market, back later.  
Love Kerry xxx -  
  
"Market? Wouldn't she have mentioned it and suggest we should go or told us she was going beforehand or something?" Morgan said  
"Seems likely, she is definitely behaving odd, I'm sorry Morgan I just don't trust her with that amulet,"  
  
Morgan nodded an agreement, so they finished their tea and toast then went to get the amulet.  
  
"That gap was somewhere around here last time I found it" Morgan muttered growing impatient to find it. "I think Kerry expected you'll try to get back down there so she's made it more harder for you to get in." Hunter said "Ah ha! Not too hard thought!" Morgan cried, tracing her finger down a small hardly visible line.  
  
This time there were lots of spells she had to go through, unlike last time where the door had practically swung open, but she eventually got through them.  
  
They headed down the dark stairs, for some reason this time going down them seemed more threatening, Morgan wanted to turn back, it took her a while to realise it was a repelling spell, quite a strong one as well.  
  
They both headed over to the grand-looking oak desk and looked for the little trinket box.  
  
When Morgan found it and opened it, they were both irritated when they saw that the amulet was gone. 


	7. Confrontation

A/N Okay, hope you're all still enjoying it, not just a quick read of the first few chapters then loose interest, I'm trying to make it more exciting! Here goes chapter 7! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7: Confrontation.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Morgan and Hunter both turned from the desk to face Kerry with her arms folded, "I invite you into my house and let you stay here, what gives you the right to snoop around in my private library!" she demanded, "We're sorry," Morgan said quietly suddenly afraid of this woman for some reason, she had no reason to, she had defeated worse.  
  
"Get out of this room now!" Kerry commanded, Morgan looked as if she was going to cave for a second but saw Hunter standing tall and thought better to stay put.  
"NOW!" she repeated, ""How dare you break in to my library, get out!" She yelled at them, growing weaker, it appeared that she wasn't a very strong person she was caving in.  
  
"We believe you are misusing Magicks." Hunter told her firmly, "Misusing magick! How dare you say such things! What gives you that idea?" She questioned,  
  
"Where is the amulet?" Morgan asked, "Amulet? What amulet?" Kerry demanded, "Don't play games with us Kerry, you have it, we're not going to let you use it!" Hunter said firmly.  
  
"Use what for the goddess's sake?" Kerry cried growing confused, Morgan and Hunter cast their senses and could feel that her confusion was genuine; she really didn't know anything about an amulet.  
  
"Well we better go upstairs while we explain," Morgan said, "I think you better!" Kerry replied.  
  
The all went upstairs and took a seat in the still cosy living room. "Now what is this all about an amulet?"  
  
"The dreams started just over a week ago, all about that Celtic cross necklace, its actually an amulet, extremely dangerous, it drains the power from witches, all witches everywhere, this amulet absorbs it and the witch using it has all power, and only two witches ever have used it. One was Maura Riordan, the last evil witch of the Riordan family, she took the powers for not only herself but also her coven and her daughter, her daughter Mynra was the Sgiùrs dàns then stopped her by killing off the coven and her mother then started a new reformed Belwicket.  
Mynra threw the amulet into the ocean and was found several years later by Rose MacEwan, it ended up killing her, she absorbed the powers straight into herself and for herself, the amount of powers entering her body was too intense, she exploded - literally." Morgan filled her in on more details after she told her the basic's including Rose's reformation as she died.  
  
"Oh Goddess, so that what that was, I've read that somewhere at 2 points in time, all witches begun to writhe in pain and temporarily lost their powers and gained them again, but no one knew or could explain how or why."  
"Well now we know," Morgan sighed softy.  
  
"Just one more thing I want to know," Kerry said, "What?" Morgan asked her.  
"How did you find the amulet? And get into my library for that matter, the strongest spells I know were on that door,"  
  
Morgan shrugged, "Well the first time, I felt this, pull, which led me to the way of the library, the door pretty much swung open like it wanted me in there, second time, we wanted to get the amulet because we thought you we're evil and were planning to use it."  
Kerry laughed at that, "well Morgan I admire your honesty."  
  
Morgan shrugged, "I've been through a lot, I just don't trust people very easily anymore, same with Hunter, being an ex-seeker and all."  
  
"So what do you propose we do with this amulet thing then" Kerry asked  
  
"I think we should melt it down, so it can't be used ever again," Hunter said  
"I agree, I mean if it gets into the wrong hands, who knows what will happen" Morgan said, "can we please have the amulet now?"  
  
Kerry had a sad look on her face, and pulled it out from under her sweater and untied it from the back of her neck and handed it to Morgan.  
  
"Thank you, Kerry, I know you must have grown attached to this," Morgan said softly, "It's just it was our ancestors, like a family heirloom, I'm going to miss it."  
  
"I know but, it's the right thing to do," Hunter said. "So what are you going to do with it now?" Kerry asked "Wait until we go back to America, then we'll melt it down" "When will you be returning?" "It's really up to Morgan, I only bought one way tickets so she could choose when she felt ready to go home," "Morgan?" Kerry asked turning to her. "I think we should catch a flight on Sunday, it's Friday today and I think that gives us time to get ready, its not that I've not enjoyed it here or enjoyed Belwicket, I don't think I'm ready to lead Belwicket yet, and as soon as I am, I'll come back." She reasoned. "Fair enough, well I've enjoyed having you here Morgan, I still can't believe you're Maeve's daughter, even though it's extremely obvious." Kerry smiled and hugged Morgan.  
  
"I was thinking we could go out tonight, Morgan" Hunter said later on, "We've been here about 3 days now and haven't really been out, we could go for a meal and then visit all the Irish pubs, sound good?" Morgan smiled "Yes, it does."  
  
About an hour or so later, Morgan and Hunter were sitting in a nice little restaurant, The waitress had brought out their starters, Morgan had ordered onion soup and Hunter had a salad, "What's going on inside that head of yours?" Hunter asked noticing Morgan staring off into space "Uh huh, yeah sure," Morgan replied, not sure what she was replying to but she did so anyway, still deep in thought. "Hello? Morgan?" "Sorry what?" she said finally coming back to reality "I was asking you what you were thinking," Hunter told her,  
  
"Oh, I was going over everything that's just happened, you know the dreams, finding the necklace, but its still not adding up completely, Kerry had said that Maeve had found it, how? It had been missing for decades, she didn't write anything about it in her book of shadows, and why now! There's something else to come, I wouldn't have these dreams just because I was destined to find it, and it just doesn't make sense!"  
  
Hunter ran it all through his head, "I think you're right something isn't adding up, here" he agreed, "So what do you want to do?" "Well, I'm not in the mood for going round the pubs tonight," "Ah, Morgan come on, take your mind off things, we'll figure it out, you just need to unwind a bit." He smiled a second "Come on, you're legally allowed to drink over here now, why not enjoy it" Morgan caved and smiled, "Yeah okay then, why not take a break from facing the forces of evil, I'll deal with it tomorrow"  
  
They had found a busy pub full of young adults like themselves, hunter was sat at the bar, he had found another blood witch called Peter who he got talking to, Morgan however, decided to let her hair down and was having a great time on the dance floor with some other girls she'd met in there,  
  
"Hunter! Hunter!" Morgan walked quickly over to Hunter crying his name urgently, "Morgan what is it? Are you okay?" he asked beginning to panic, Morgan looked like she'd forgotten what she was going to say, then saw the bar man who was wearing a tall hat with the "Guiness" logo on it, Morgan burst into hysterics  
  
"He has a funny hat!" "Okay, Morgan, just sit down with me now, you're trashed!" he said pulling her up as she nearly collapsed. His friend Peter began to laugh. "No, no, no, no, no" Morgan kept repeating, "you wanted me to come and take advantage of this age drink thingy - now I drink and dance! You dance with me!" she yelled trying to pull him up on the dance floor. "No Morgan, you go ahead," "Ooh you smelly soil splort!" she so wrongly pronounced, "Buy me anover whiskey sour thing, Hunt!" she slapped him on the back in a playful manner "No, Morgan, I think you've had enough" Hunter said in his oh-so sensible tone. "Fine!" Morgan yelled "I'll buy my own!" she fumbled around her pockets and pulled out a couple of euros then ordered a whiskey sour, then ran onto the dance floor back with the other girls she was with earlier.  
  
"Look's like you got your handful with that one" Peter laughed "Nah, she's not normally like this, she's just been wound too tight lately and needs to let it loose, I find her amusing when she's pissed, but I love her more when she's herself" Hunter smiled at his fiancée letting it loose on the dance floor "Your lucky Hunter, I wish I knew my soul mate" "Well Morgan's one in a million," Hunter said taking a sip from his pint of Guiness.  
  
"Hunter!" Morgan walked back up to the bar but tripped over a step on her way and burst into fits of laughter "Step there!" she cried, when she got back up and finally managed to get to Hunter without toppling over, "Hunter get me nother one, pooolice" she said now struggling to form proper sentences. "Okay Morgan, just one more, your seriously drunk!" he said almost laughing, "No, drunk, I swear to Hunter, I'm not the goddess" she then collapsed again,  
  
"Oh, really" Hunter laughed picking her up, "Okay, jist a blit drunk, not lots though, HEEEEEEEY! Funny hat man! Whiskey sour!" the bar tender looked at Hunter asking for confirmation that he could give her another, Hunter nodded then sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" Hunter said. "Hunter I'm going to head back home, e mail me right?" Peter said putting his coat on "Sure, your address is in my pocket. Bye"  
  
Hunter turned back to Morgan, who necked down her whiskey sour, "WoooWoooo!" Morgan yelled when she finished it, "Okay we're going home now Morgan, I think you've had enough"  
  
Morgan put on her coat and started walking to the door followed by Hunter, "No, I don't want to go home!" she said when she got out the door, and she marched up the road on the way to Kerry's house, she turned back to Hunter who was stood looking at her in amusement "Are you clumbing, smo coach!" she yelled at him. 


	8. Hangover

A/N right I thought we should see a rare drunk - funny side of Morgan in that last chapter, I amused myself writing it. Chapter 8 - (you know its coming don't ya!) Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: Hangover  
  
Just as Hunter and Morgan reached the front door, she collapsed, and this time she was completely out of it. Hunter struggled with the door then; he rang the doorbell to wake Kerry so she could open it since he was now carrying Morgan.  
  
Kerry came down in her nightgown and opened the door, "Hunter? What's going on you have a key," she then saw the passed out Morgan in his arm's "Ooh, okay" she laughed "What happened?  
  
"She wanted to release all the stress and tension she's been carrying for the past few days, you think is funny, you should have seen her earlier." Hunter explained as he carried her up the stairs into their room, he laid her gently on the bed, took her shoes and coat off and pulled the covers over her.  
  
"Is she okay?" Kerry asked, "Yeah, she'll be fine, with the exception of having an enormous hangover in the morning."  
  
Kerry shook her head, "No, I mean with everything she's dealing with, her dreams we're so real to her and then learning all that about her ancestors in such a short time, it must have messed her up a bit"  
  
"She's been through a lot worse like this, when she found out she was a blood witch, then she was adopted then her mother died in a burning barn, then later discovered she was killed by her mùirn betha dàns then realised that he was her father, I think on some level it has messed her up, but we'll get through it, we always do"  
  
"Okay then, I'm going back to back, yell if you want anything" Kerry said leaving the room and closing the door behind her.  
  
Hunter slipped into his pyjamas and settled down in the bed next to the drunk, sleeping Morgan, but he was unable to sleep; he just lay there on his back staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Morning Morgan," Hunter said the next morning, when he sensed her waking up, he turned to look at her and laughed a bit, "You okay?" Morgan let out a groan, "Do you remember any of last night?" Hunter asked her "Bits and pieces, what happened?" "Well I think this go without saying, but you we're really, really drunk" Morgan groaned again, "I wasn't embarrassing was I?" Hunter laughed, "No, you weren't" he said softly kissing her forehead. "Coffee?" he asked, getting up and slipping on his jeans and a t-shirt, "Please" Morgan replied, Hunter went to open the curtains, "No! Harsh light, it's evil!" she groaned, "Sorry," Hunter laughed, closing them again.  
  
Hunter went to the door, but before he opened it, Kerry came in with a steaming cup of tea, "Here, it will rid you of your hangover" Kerry handed it to Morgan, "Okay, been initiated since I was 14 and I forgot there are remedies and spells to rid you of a hangover," Hunter said, practically slapping his forehead, "I forgot too," Morgan croaked, "Killian put one on me before, when I was 17" Morgan recalled when she and her brother Killian went to a pub with the members of Kithic, about a year before it broke up.  
  
"So are you still going to go tomorrow?" Kerry asked her, "I don't know yet, lets see what the day will bring," Morgan said after taking a sip of her tea instantly sounding so much better.  
  
Later Morgan and Hunter took a walk on the sea front walking hand in hand, "I think we should stay put here for a while longer, I know something is going to happen, I feel it" She told him, "Well Morgan, you've got to trust your instincts" Hunter said, "Do you have any idea, even if it's just a guess, what could happen?"  
  
Morgan looked at Hunter then fell to her knees, her head was pounding, she shut her eyes for just a second, and when she opened them -  
  
~~~ Morgan looked around and saw with her new eyes what was to come, the sea was as black as night, the sand was replaced with layer upon layer of debris, the sky was so grey and daunting with hints of dark green streaking across it, the air was humid and unbearable, she couldn't breathe, where beautiful buildings had once been we're now piles of rubble and debris. The roads and beach were littered with bones, and dead bodies. ~~~  
  
Morgan blinked again, what she saw was unbelievable. Things were back to normal when she looked around again. "Is she okay?" a man in his late 50's asked Hunter as he and his wife walked past them on the beach, "Yes, I think so" Hunter smiled at him, he bent down beside Morgan, "Morgan? Are you okay? What happened?" Hunter said softly. "So-so much death, destruction, we've got to stop it" Morgan stammered. She told Hunter what she had saw, "Sounds like a dark wave" Hunter said quietly, Morgan shook her head "No, this was something else, something more dangerous"  
  
Hunter helped Morgan to her feet and sat her on a bench that was about 20 feet away.  
"Morgan do you remember anything in particular, anything specific, that could tell us what could have caused this?" Morgan shook head, and began to cry, "It was bad Hunter, worse than anything we've ever faced, making the dark wave look like a small electric shock." "I know Morgan, please be strong for me, okay? Now do you remember anything, that could tell us what caused this?"  
  
Morgan looked at Hunter as if he'd just suddenly grown another head, "We know what will do it, that amulet! Whoever is planning to use it could so easily do something like that but worse," Morgan almost yelled at him.  
  
"But I thought it killed Rose for taking all of it," Hunter said "Yes, but that was then," Morgan said "What if this time, the user would know to store the power in the amulet and take out of it as much as he or she could cope with, or what if it's two or three people or maybe a whole coven, I just don't know Hunter, but I know that it was that amulet" Hunter looked at her thoughtfully "Let's go back shall we?" Morgan nodded.  
  
They let themselves into the house, and could sense another witch inside, "Kerry?" Morgan shouted, "they're in the library" Hunter said.  
  
As they drew closer to the library they felt pain coming out in waves, they ran down the stairs.  
  
Kerry was under a strong binding spell, a man was circling her, he was dressed in black pants and a black shirt, he had mousy hair with streaks of grey and dark green eyes, "Is this her?" he yelled at Kerry, who couldn't do anything but nod, her eyes were streaming with tears.  
  
"Sorry, love, didn't quite hear you!" he yelled at her with a strong Irish accent, "Yes, yes Michael, please don't, don't hurt me" Kerry spluttered.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing to her?" Morgan cried.  
  
"Sorry! How rude of me not to introduce myself -" "I don't want you to introduce yourself, get out!" Morgan said threatening him, her voice went deep and strong, like the powerful witch within Morgan was taking over.  
  
"Ooh, I like her Kerry," he said, "She's a feisty one" he laughed, "Full of empty threats, she's just a child"  
"Less empty than you think," Morgan warned, she gathered up all the power she could and sent him flying across the room with a ball of witch fire, almost breaking his hold on Kerry, but not almost enough.  
  
"Well, well," said the man getting to his feet, tightening his hold on Kerry again, "Stronger then you look" "A lot stronger" Morgan threatened again.  
  
"So, you must be the infamous Morgan Riordan, Maeve's child, heard a lot about you" He said smiling.  
"Yes, and you are?" Morgan asked  
"I thought you didn't want an introduction" he smirked  
"Well, I'll be curious to know the name of the man who will suffer at the hands of Morgan Riordan" she gave him an eerie smile.  
  
The laughed, unimpressed, "Well, if you must know, the names Michael Flynn, Kerry's Husband" 


	9. Revelations

A/N dun, dun, dun!!! Heehee!!! I shouldn't have post this really; I should have just left it there, just to be evil! But you're lucky I'm not evil, I could never do that to you guys! Anyways! Here goes chapter 9, (you guess it!) Enjoy! :D!  
  
Chapter 9: Revelations.  
  
"Michael Flynn?" Morgan gasped, "but you-you died!" Michael laughed, "Kerry's been a bad girl, she's been lying to everybody all these years, why don't you two tell me what you know of me and I'll correct you."  
  
"Well, Kerry said that you were mùirn betha dàns and so you married, but she didn't know you were a dark woodbane. . ."  
  
"Sorry to cut you off here, she did know, she just didn't want to admit it to herself or anyone else, she was ashamed, kind of pointless really, they all knew." Hunter and Morgan shot a glance over to Kerry who's head was hung and tears streamed from her eyes, "Do carry on" he smirked.  
  
"You both went on your honeymoon to America to visit Maeve, and when you got back a dark wave had destroyed Belwicket, except for Ryann Duffy and Mariah Keefe - who by the way I didn't meet in the circle the other night" Morgan said recalling the night.  
  
"Well you wouldn't because that was huge bunch of lies you told me there" Michael laughed and walked over to Kerry and patted her head, "You've just been lying to yourself and everyone else all these years haven't you," he then turned to Morgan and Hunter "Okay you can stop now, I've heard enough, I'll tell you the truth" He smiled and took a seat on the desk chair and turned it to face Morgan and Hunter.  
  
"Okay, here's the fact's, we were both 20, we met in a bar on Saint Patrick's Day, it was the soppy love at first sight deal, we were mùirn betha dàns,"  
  
"Were?" Hunter asked, "if you were you still should be, you can't just stop being soul mates, we should know" He took Morgan's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Whatever, anyway, her whole family knew I was a dark woodbane, but she ignored it, pretended she didn't know, I, for a while tried to turn good, and I joined Belwicket, much to their disappointment, and again to their disappointment we got married, for a wedding gift I managed to track down Maeve and we went to see her in America as a honeymoon, this was not long before she died. . ."  
  
"She didn't die!" Morgan cut in "She was murdered"  
  
"And by you father I hear," Michael smiled, and Morgan fell silent, "We even got to meet a 5 month old baby Morgan, they loved you so much, but they became ever so jumpy, they knew Ciaran was after them, so they kept rambling on about how they had to give you up, Kerry here offered to take you but Maeve refused she wanted her to grow up away from magicks, and away from Ireland, she was so sure that Ciaran would find you here."  
  
Kerry started to break out of it for a second, "Morgan please forgive me!" she cried out, "Silent you" Michael shouted at her tightening the binding spell even more.  
"So then what happened?" Morgan folded her arms, "what reduced you to this?"  
  
"Well being brought up as a dark woodbane doesn't exactly make it easy to stay away from darkness, whilst in America, me and my. . . friends" Michael smiled, "went out one day and found Ciaran, we told him where Maeve was, but we didn't tell him about you my dear, he asked us to perform a dark wave ritual with him, which we did and we sent it to Ballynigel, destroying all but myself, Kerry. . ."  
  
"Ryann Duffy" said a man coming out of the shadows  
"And Mariah Keefe" said a woman who then followed him out of the shadows.  
  
How is it that they were in here this whole time and Morgan never knew about it? She thought frantically, it seemed that neither did Hunter.  
  
"They we're with us the whole time, they are dark woodbanes like myself, they joined Belwicket hoping to change it back into its evil roots, they sent the dark wave with myself and Ciaran, when she learned it was I who had done it, she left me and pretended to herself that I was dead, and as you may have learned yourselves now, Kerry is very good at lying to herself."  
  
"And you're back now because. . .?" Morgan asked; "I believe you have something that I wish to use" he smiled.  
  
~~~ The Amulet!!! ~~~ Morgan sent the witch message to Hunter, ~~~ I know, love. ~~~ He replied, ~~~ Keep hold of it; don't let them know we have it on us! ~~~ Morgan sent back.  
  
"Can I have my amulet now please?" he asked holding out his palm, "Amulet? We don't know anything about an amulet!" Morgan yelled at him trying to be as convincing as she could, considering how good witches were at reading people, but she was also blocking anyone from reading her.  
  
"Don't be a fool Morgan," Michael said still flashing that irritating smile across his face, "I know you have it, Kerry told me everything"  
  
Yet again Morgan and Hunter flashed a look over at Kerry, "It's not like she had a choice about it," Ryann laughed, "Yes, we can be extremely convincing,"  
  
Morgan imagined what they had to do to Kerry to get her to confess.  
  
"Now the amulet if you please," Michael growled, Morgan was about to get Hunter to give him it, "We don't have it on us" Hunter said, Morgan agreed with herself that Hunter was a so much more convincing liar.  
  
"Well where is it then?" Michael yelled? "We melted it down, just to be safe, we didn't want something as powerful as that getting into the wrong hands" Hunter gave Morgan a small squeeze on her hand again.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!" Michael screamed at him, "do you have any idea what you've done?"  
  
Morgan smiled "Yes, we stopped a monster like you from using something dangerous like that amulet"  
  
Michael, Ryann and Mariah looked beaten; they had no choice but to leave.  
  
"You'll be so sorry for this," Michael threatened as they left the library, as soon as they'd left the house, he released his hold on Kerry, who instantly collapsed into a heap on the floor.  
  
Morgan and Hunter ran over to her, "Kerry? Are you okay?" Morgan helped her up, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Morgan's concern for Kerry was great for two reasons, the first being was that Kerry was her mother's cousin, her birth mother's cousin, she was family, and the second being was Morgan had been put under a binding spell before, it was a horrible experience, one she was not hoping to experience again.  
  
"I'll be fine, just feeling a bit nauseous." Kerry replied.  
"How did he know that you had the amulet?" Hunter asked  
  
"Well, when we returned to Ballynigel, and saw. . . what it was like, he confessed everything, thinking I would forgive him and love him as I always did and maybe that because my ties with Belwicket were broken, I'd turn dark with him, but I didn't, instead I left him and went to Maeve, I told her everything, by this time she'd given you up, I stayed with her for a month, one day, she and Angus went out to look for a new home, they had brought up the money and could afford it, but 8 hours passed so I obviously started to worry. . ." the poor woman broke into tears.  
  
"After 2 days I called the police, sent out missing people ads, then 3 days later, I got a call, police had found two corpses in a burnt down barn. . ." at this point Kerry could hardly get her words out, and she had started Morgan off, who now had tears lightly falling from the corners of her eyes. "They wanted me to go in and identify the bodies. . . they we're in so much pain Morgan, it must have been awful," Kerry then tried to get as much as she could in between sobs "I couldn't stay, in America anymore, I wanted to go back to Ireland, so I moved here in Cobh."  
  
"But that still doesn't explain how Maeve got the amulet or how Michael knew about it," Hunter said softy.  
  
"When Maeve still loved Ciaran before she realised he had a family, she found it in his belongings, she said something in her told her to take it from him, and then she had a string of dreams about it and about its past," Morgan and Hunter looked at each other.  
  
"Do you have any idea what happened in these dreams?" Hunter asked,  
  
"No," Kerry said quietly, "She didn't tell me much more, just that it was dangerous and that I should take it because if Ciaran finds out that she has it the world maybe in danger, so I had it since, kept it with me everywhere and protected it, When Michael went behind my back with Ciaran, Ciaran asked Michael to find it for him since he was close to me and I was close to Maeve, and now he knows that Ciaran is out of the picture, I'm guessing he wants it for himself"  
  
"Okay, your shivering," Morgan said to Kerry still releasing a few tears from the story, "Hunter, help her into her room, I'm going to make her some tea" Morgan said softly, to which Hunter nodded.  
  
When Kerry was in bed and had drunk her tea, she had fallen asleep straight away, Morgan and Hunter sat in the living room, although they had the TV on, both were too distracted and shaken up to really watch it.  
  
"When do you think we should go home?" Hunter asked breaking the silence, Morgan sighed, "We're not out of danger yet" she said. 


	10. Follow Her

A/N Ooooh, what's going to happen next!!! ENJOY! (Heehee, I never get tired of putting that, lol)  
  
Chapter 10: Follow her.  
  
That Night Morgan and Hunter had fallen asleep on the couch and were woken the next morning by a less shaken up Kerry, Morgan was surprised that Hunter didn't wake up at his usual 6am, for the time was past 10.30am.  
  
"You feeling okay?" Morgan asked Kerry, "Yeah, just woke up with a few aches and pains, nothing to worry about, How come you two fell asleep on the couch?" Kerry eyed the pair who didn't really move from their seats, they just sat up straighter, Morgan shrugged, "Just got too comfortable and fell asleep I guess"  
  
"So how are you two? Okay I hope?" Kerry said extremely quickly, "Err, we're both fine" Hunter said glancing quickly at Morgan, who happened to do the same.  
  
"Okay, erm. have you got any plans for today? Do you know when you're going home yet?" Again she rambled really quickly.  
  
"No, we don't know what we're doing today, or when we're leaving" Morgan said, yet again Morgan and Hunter glanced at each other, they knew what they were thinking - what's wrong with Kerry?  
  
"I'll just go put the kettle on, I'm dying for a cup of tea" Kerry said walking off into the kitchen, "Would you two like one?" she called "Please" Hunter and Morgan both replied, "Sugar?" she called, "Two please" Morgan called, "None for me thank you" Hunter replied.  
  
"It's just occurred to me that I haven't kissed you in a while," Hunter smiled, to which Morgan could only grin, they leaned in and gave each other a soft meaningful kiss, which was interrupted by Kerry, "Morgan you like your tea milky don't you?" "Yes" "And Hunter you like yours quite strong, is that right?" "Yes, thank you" Hunter called.  
  
"Is she okay?" Morgan asked Hunter quietly, "She's been acting all jumpy and wired all morning?" "I don't know" Hunter trailed of thoughtfully.  
  
"Here we go!" Kerry smiled as she handed Morgan and Hunter a cup of tea each, "I thought you were dying for a cup of tea yourself" Hunter said noting the absence of a cup in her hand and how she was stood over them smiling.  
  
"Oh, yes how foolish of me, I was so busy getting yours right I forgot my own!" Kerry gave a nervous laugh, and then turned back into the kitchen and Morgan and Hunter heard the sound the kettle being filled with water.  
  
"Okay, now I'm worried" Morgan said quietly not wanting Kerry to hear her. Hunter sniffed the tea; he was a bit suspicious of her behaviour and thought she might have spelled the tea or put some random herbs in it, that shouldn't be, but after a little examination, it was clean, so was Morgan's.  
  
When Kerry came in the living room again, and again with an absence of a cup of tea, Hunter and Morgan decided to question her.  
  
"Are you quite alright? You've been acting all jittery this morning like you've been drinking too much coffee, or you're. . ." "High?" Morgan interrupted "Exactly" Hunter nodded.  
  
Kerry laughed, "I'm fine," she said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Kerry, please, what's going on?" Morgan asked "Nothing, I. . .promise" she answered with a definite hesitation before she said promise.  
  
Kerry picked up her heavy cardigan that was hanging over a wooden chair in the corner of the room, which although Morgan thought was a ridiculous place to put a wooden chair, it seemed to look right in the room. Kerry put on the cardigan and headed for the front door.  
  
"Kerry?" Hunter said, "Kerry? Where are you going?" Morgan said as she got up to follow her, "Just to Market, be back later!" she cried, as soon as she got halfway down the walk she heard Morgan's voice behind her.  
  
"Well if you're going to Market wouldn't you need your purse?" Kerry turned and saw Morgan holding it out for her, "And your shoes for that matter," Hunter added, who stood beside Morgan.  
  
Kerry gave a false laugh, "Oh how silly of me! I'm such a scatterbrain!" She walked past Hunter and Morgan walked into the pantry where she slipped of her slippers and put on her shoes.  
  
"Okay then, I'll be off. . . again! Bye!" Kerry called, and then practically ran down the walk and out the gate.  
  
Hunter and Morgan stared after her with worried but utterly bewildered expressions on their faces.  
  
"Follow her?" Morgan asked "Follow her" Hunter confirmed.  
  
They left the house and locked the door behind them, then ran down the street in the direction Kerry went until they could see her; they stayed quite a distance behind her so she wouldn't sense them as bad within the large crowd of the Cobh market place, but not too far back that they would loose her.  
  
"Where is she going?" Morgan asked, to no one in particular, she just made the random comment aloud.  
  
They saw Kerry, going through the heavy crowds of the Sunday market and walk up the sea front to a small rented cottage near the Kennedy Pier. Morgan and Hunter ducked by a big hedge when Kerry turned to look down the street to see if she had been followed, Hunter and Morgan quickly cast a see-me-not spell and carried on walking down the street, it appeared that she couldn't see them as she walked straight inside the cottage.  
  
Hunter and Morgan cast stronger see-me-not spell on themselves, one so strong that no witch could sense them coming, a spell Hunter learnt from his days as a seeker, they then walked up to the house and looked through the windows. But all the curtains were drawn.  
  
So they trod carefully to the back of the house where there was a back door, Hunter tried it, damn! Locked, he thought in frustration.  
  
Morgan tugged at his arm and pointed at a doorway to the cellar. "Brilliant!" Hunter whispered as he kissed Morgan's forehead.  
  
To their surprise it wasn't locked, they let themselves in and found themselves in a really dark, damp basement that looked as if no one had been in it for decades!  
  
They then realised when the basement door hadn't been locked. It was locked, its just the lock was so rotten that it broke apart when Hunter pulled it open.  
  
They shut the basement door behind them and they were engulfed by darkness, Morgan decided to impress her fiancée by murmuring a little spell that created a tiny ball of light in front of them, Hunter smiled at her, "How'd you learn that?" Hunter asked, Morgan bowed; "Courtesy of Alyce" Morgan smiled.  
  
When she was first discovering her heritage a friend of theirs named Alyce Fernbrake had helped Morgan by performing a Tàth Meànma Brach with her, or an advanced Wiccan mind meld as Morgan called it, Morgan needed more knowledge about the craft since she was such a strong witch but had no tuition, plus she needed more protection from the darkness that craved her power. When two people do a Tàth Meànma Brach together they are practically sharing everything with one another, knowledge, thoughts, feelings, experiences past and present - everything.  
  
Then at the same time Morgan and Hunter looked up, they heard the creaking of floorboards and the murmuring of voices.  
  
The little ball of light flew of Morgan's palm and whizzed across the room and stopped in front of a door which leads into the house, the couple walked up to it, here, the voices were louder and clearer.  
  
"Did you get it Kerry, that's all I'm frigging asking you?"  
  
Hunter and Morgan both went wide-eyed as they recognised the voice as Michael's.  
  
"Yes, but w-why do you want to use this? Its too - too dangerous." Kerry stammered  
"Kerry, you love me right?" Michael said smoothly, "yes, b-but" "well if you do this for me, we'll be together again and you'll not get hurt in this, you'll be part of something great" Michael interrupted.  
  
"Goddess, he's using emotional blackmail on her!" Morgan said almost a whisper. "That's not all" Hunter whispered back, "I think I know why we slept so late on the couch and why she was acting all jumpy"  
  
Morgan gave him a questioning look, "Morgan she spelled us! She took the amulet from my pocket, it's not there anymore!"  
  
"Why is she doing this, I thought she was on our side?" Morgan asked "For love," Hunter said, "She love's him so much, they're mùirn betha dàns, how could she not do something like this for him if he's blackmailing her as well, this is just a cruel play on emotions" Hunter spat.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here?" Michael opened the door, and saw them.  
  
Shit, Hunter thought, I was too loud, double shit, nice going Hunter! He said scolding himself. 


	11. Fool for Love

A/N Uh oh, Busted! lol! *Swizzles on chair while I think of a good way to start this chapter then I complain and groan when I fall off it* Well this is going to be a rather short chapter compared with the others, and I'm afraid its going to be a bit boring but ah well!!! heehee, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11: Fool's for love  
  
When Kerry saw Morgan and Hunter standing there, she looked a bumbling nervous wreak.  
"Morgan, I am so sorry, child" Kerry sobbed,  
"Why?" Morgan asked gently  
"I love him Morgan, we're soul mates, think about it if it was you and Hunter"  
  
"She's weak!" Michael grabbed Kerry's arm and sat her on a chair, he the pulled Morgan and Hunter out of the basement.  
  
Morgan was too quick, she put him under the strongest binding spell she could, "Kerry run, get out of here" Morgan cried, but as soon as Kerry reached the door, Mariah was there to stop her,  
  
"Morgan look out!" Kerry called as she saw Ryann behind them with a very large baseball bat, but she was too late, she and Hunter were both knocked out by a blow to the head.  
  
A long time must have past since Morgan came too it had since grown dark. She and Hunter were chained to a wall in a room, which looked like an attic; they were both covered in runes preventing them both from using any magick.  
  
"Urgh!" Morgan groaned as relived the event in her head, "Morgan?" Are you okay?" Hunter muttered, it appeared that he too was still woozy from being knocked out by a baseball bat!  
  
Morgan was beginning to tire from hearing Hunter ask if she was okay all the time. She thought it had become a habit.  
  
"Fine, why can't I use my magick?" Morgan asked suddenly beginning to panic. "We've got runes and sigils all over us preventing us from doing any, I can't remove them because my hands are chained to a wall!" he yelled down the stairs with some pathetic thought thinking they would unchain him, and obviously it didn't work.  
  
"Anyway," he continued "I was hoping you would wake up soon, you're stronger then anyone in this building put together, now you've got to break through these runes and sigils, I know you can Morgan,"  
  
She tried, but doing without her hands didn't work. And she couldn't melt though or do anything to the chains while the runes were upon her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hunter I can't do it!" she cried.  
  
"Of course you can't" Michael stepped into the attic, "You fools, you'd think I'd risk leaving you alone if I knew you could break through this" He laughed.  
  
He sat himself on a nearby chair. And looked at them both for a while.  
  
"Why have you chained us up, you have the amulet, what do you want from us now?" Hunter demanded  
Michael laughed, "Well if you insist on knowing so bad, I need Morgan to perform the spell, it needs the power of a Sgiùrs dàns, that's you Morgan!"  
  
"Maura wasn't a Sgiùrs dàns though," Morgan said quietly,  
  
"No, but her daughter who was a Sgiùrs dàns was in the ritual, Maura was the creator, she knew her daughter was good but she needed her daughters powers to perform the main part of the ritual, she tricked her into it, missed that part out in your dreams didn't you" Michael laughed.  
  
"How did you know about the dreams?" Morgan asked "Morgan, I sent them to you, I cast a spell to reveal the past about the amulet to you but I obviously had to exclude any details that would make you realise that it is only the Sgiùrs dàns that can control this thing, and I did what I hoped. . . it got you to come to Ireland, to me, and now I'm going to have all power" he grinned one of those evil, psychotic grins that reminded Morgan of one of those cheesy movie bad guys, like Dr Evil from Austin Powers, Morgan scolded herself for thinking such stupid things during times like these.  
  
"So, if this is all true, what makes you think I'll do it for you?" Morgan asked, at this point if she had her hands unchained she would have folded her arms.  
  
Michael laughed "Because you're a fool for love" he smiled again, "If you don't help me, your precious Hunter dies," he got up fro his chair, turned and headed for the stairs, on his way out he called back to her "I'll leave you to think about it for a while"  
  
After he'd left Morgan burst into tears, "Morgan, listen to me!" Hunter said firmly "You've got to choose for me to die, we can not let him use that amulet!"  
  
"I can't" she sobbed, "I can't Hunter" "You must," he told her, Morgan shook her head, "No! There's got to be another way! There must be something else we could do!"  
"Morgan I wish there was, but we're chained to a frigging wall and even you can't bust us out! What else can we do?" Hunter asked her.  
  
Just then Kerry walked into the attic, "Morgan, Hunter look I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. . ." "Yeah! Well guess what, it did all thanks to you!" Morgan snapped at her. "I wish there was something I could do. . ." she began, "How's about unchaining us off this frigging wall for starters, or maybe removing the runes and sigils off us at least!" Hunter yelled.  
"I'm sorry, I can't he'll kill me!" Kerry said quietly too petrified to say it any louder, "He'll kill us, not to mention steal away the powers from other witches every where!" Morgan said bitterly "Morgan. . ." Kerry began "Just go traitor, what would Maeve think!" Morgan said before turning away refusing to look at this woman who shared her blood. Kerry turned and walked down the stairs.  
  
For what seemed like hours later, Michael returned and this time he wasn't alone, he was joined by Ryann Duffy and Mariah Keefe.  
  
"So Morgan, made your decision yet?" Michael smiled "How can you be so evil?" Morgan spat at him; "It just takes practice" his smile became wider, "So what's the future outcome for Hunter here," Michael walked over to him and ruffled up Hunter's hair.  
  
"Morgan, don't make the wrong decision," Michael warned glaring at Hunter.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hunter, I just can't be the reason for your death, I love you too much" Morgan sobbed, she then turned to Michael "I'll help you" Michael smiled, "Morgan, no! Don't be stupid you can't do this, you've got to kill me" Hunter cried, Morgan's eyes streamed with tears, "Well what can I say? I'm a fool for love" 


	12. What Matters Most

A/N thanks for my reviews guys! I'm posting the next chapter as quick as I can for you Castra since you insist so much! Anyways *swizzles again coz its fun, but tries hard not to fall off the chair* what's going to happen to Morgan and Hunter??? That evil dude knew she wouldn't choose Hunter but what is she going to do? Well read it and find out! This Chapter is going to be really short, just a conversation between Morgan and Hunter, I feel that you dear devoted readers should get a soppy scene between the perfect couple! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12: What matters most?  
  
"I can't say I'm surprised Morgan, I have ways to convince people into my way of thinking" He smiled, "we'll be back later Morgan" He soon left the attic followed by Ryann and Mariah.  
  
Morgan couldn't free her eyes from the tears that kept clouding them.  
  
"Morgan. . ." Hunter wanted to speak but he couldn't bring himself to say it.  
"Please Hunter. . . don't make this harder for me then it already is,"  
  
`"I can't let you do this Morgan, I know you think you're saving me, I know you couldn't kill and that makes me love you even more. . . but you can't do this, you've got to kill me, you've got to stop Michael from doing this, you're the only one who can, I know you think you're saving me, but in many ways you're not, if you do save me, you cause all witches everywhere to loose their powers, even mine, and that's like dying also" He pleaded with her to change her mind. "Morgan, what matters most? Saving me, or saving the world?"  
  
"But if I choose to have you. . ." Morgan didn't know how to say it, "killed instead, how can I live without you, it will kill me, I need you, Hunter." she sobbed more "How can I choose between the world or thing I love most in it?"  
  
Morgan could tell that Hunter was fighting back tears, but it wasn't any use, his eyes watered, "Please Morgan. . . don't" He couldn't speak anymore.  
  
"NO, Hunter! I'm not going to kill you! There must be another way"  
  
Hunter nodded, "Okay, but promise me you'll stop him, please, do you have any ideas?"  
  
"If only I knew what spell he's using for it, weather it's one of the spells from my dreams or weather he's crafted one that will suit him." Morgan said thoughtfully in between sobs.  
  
"Hunter. . . what if I run off with amulet as soon as he gives it me to do the spell, then I could bind them all and we can get away" Morgan asked.  
  
"Good idea, but its not going to work, something tells me they're going to be prepared for something like that."  
  
"Why is he doing this to me?" Morgan complained, "Why do I have to go through all this, its just too much for one lifetime."  
  
"I know Morgan, you shouldn't have to put up with it, no one should, but you do because you can, you're strong, you're powerful and you're beautiful, and I pity the witch who dares think he can mess with you and use dark magick" Hunter told her truthfully.  
  
Morgan looked at her fiancée, and smiled, "I love you Hunter Niall" "And I love you future Mrs Morgan Niall"  
  
"Hunter. . . I just had an idea!"  
  
(A/N see told you its short!) 


	13. Fatigue

A/N Okay, we've done the mushy Morgan/Hunter chapter, now we're getting into the story! I don't know how many more chapters I have to come; I'm just kind of making this up as I go along! Don't forget dreams are ~*~ as always. . . Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13: Fatigue  
  
Hunter looked as his fiancée in total disbelief, "Morgan! No! I will not let you do that!"  
  
"Hunter, there is no choice, I cannot choose between the fate of the world or my love, such choices aren't meant for me!"  
"But Morgan they are meant for you, no matter how much you dislike it! You are the Sgiùrs dàns and you've got to let me die so you can save the world, it's your destiny!"  
  
Morgan looked at him in anger, "Who are you to decide my destiny Hunter? I love you! You're my destiny, you're my soul mate, how could you possibly ask me to kill you? Would you be able to kill me?" Morgan yelled  
  
Hunter hung his head in defeat, she had won the argument, "There's another way to do this. . ." Hunter said hopelessly to her. "Another way! Not this"  
  
"I wish there was Hunter, but there isn't, this is the only way"  
  
After that the conversation ended, they were both too tired to continue.  
  
Morgan became overwhelmed by fatigue. Her arms were chained to a wall above her head twisted in the most uncomfortable position, but she allowed herself to be overtaken anyway, she fell into a deep slumber. . .  
  
~*~ "Morgan?"  
  
Morgan's eye's fluttered open, she was laying in a lush green field filled with poppies and daisies, she heard her voice being echoed through the air, a woman's voice so calming and gentle. She followed the way voice led her.  
  
"Morgan, my child!"  
  
In front of Morgan was a beautiful fountain and perched on it was a beautiful woman with long brown wavy hair, with a daisy chain headdress, green eyes and a "strong" nose, wearing a white dress.  
  
"Morgan!" the woman smiled, and opened her arms wide to welcome Morgan within them.  
  
"Mother?" Morgan said in a soft whisper, "Maeve Riordan?" she asked  
  
"Yes my child" she answered, "It is I"  
  
Morgan threw herself at her birth mother and buried herself in a hug.  
  
Maeve pulled her daughter away from her and her soft face had become more serious.  
  
"Morgan, I am so proud of you. But what you have planned is too dangerous, it will kill you, it is not your time yet, you are the Sgiùrs dàns, you need to stay alive, you cannot sacrifice yourself for Hunter."  
  
Morgan could not believe what she was hearing, "Mother, I know what I am doing, I need to do this, this is my path, this is what I am meant to do!"  
  
"NO child!" Her mother, the soft gentle woman she had just been had now become more forceful and confidant, "No, this isn't your path, it is Hunter's place to die! Not yours!"  
  
"I refuse to believe that!" Morgan yelled.  
  
"Morgan, child, listen to me. . ." her mother began  
  
"No! You listen to me!" Morgan screamed! "This is what I have to do, I will not stand by and be the cause of Hunter to be killed, neither will I help the destruction of the world! It's just too much! Tonight I end this!"  
  
Maeve looked hurt, defeated, "Morgan. . . I cannot tell you what to do, you are a strong woman and a strong witch, I know there's something else you can do, but just know, whatever you do, I'll be with you in spirit, I will have my strength to help guide yours, follow your heart Morgan"  
  
Morgan's mother began to fade, and with it so did the happy field and fountain, following right behind it was a dark land, full of bare trees, lifeless torso's and debris, "This is the path you've chosen," Her mother's echo-y voice said as she vanished.  
  
Morgan looked around this empty land and searched for a way home, she walked through the countless number off dead corpses, the smell was intolerable as much as the sight.  
  
She stopped when she saw a familiar head of white-blonde hair; she ran and knelt besides Hunter.  
  
His face was badly beaten and bruised, one of his eye were closed due to the fact that it was hugely swollen and red, from the other eye which was open, she saw the normal icy greenness of his eye had dulled and his iris was a tiny pinprick.  
  
"Hunter! No. . . No. . . Please goddess no!" she cried, her eyes watered and she shook violently.  
  
Morgan screamed, the shrillness of her voice echoed through this wasteland. ~*~  
  
When Morgan awoke, she wasn't in the same place she was when she had fallen asleep.  
  
Instead she was in a large room, obviously used as a circle room, with its bare, wooden floorboards, its deep crimson painted walls with its black runes and sigils painted on top, which unnaturally glowed.  
  
"Ah, Morgan I was wondering when you were going to wake up" Michael grinned  
  
Morgan sat up and realised that she had been lying in the middle of a pentagram that had been painted on the floorboards and in front of her lay the amulet.  
  
"Now Morgan," Michael smiled, "It's spell time."  
  
Morgan shook her head. "No, I can't do this, I refuse to."  
  
"Morgan, don't be stupid. You see your fiancée over there?" he pointed to the other side of the room where Hunter was chained to a chair and he was gagged. Ryann was by his side with a very impressive looking knife pressed against his neck.  
  
"So you see you don't have very much of a choice I'm afraid."  
  
"Your sick!" Morgan spat. "Morgan, time is a precious thing, just do the damn spell," he said in a tiresome note.  
  
"But I don't know how," Morgan said, stalling him, as she was trying to figure out a way to get out of this, but she couldn't, it looks as if she has to refer back to her previous plan.  
  
"It's all taken care of Morgan, you see I had too little time to teach you the spell, so instead I spelled the amulet, when you put it around your neck, it will tell you how to perform the spell, and you will do that one and nothing else." He told her.  
  
Morgan looked at Hunter and sent him a witch message, she knew he wouldn't be able to reply but she sent it anyway.  
  
~~~ Hunter, if anything happens to us, I just want you to know that I love you, I always have and I always will, no matter what will happen, I just hope we make it out of this~~~  
  
He sent her a warm smile, as if to say, "thank you, the feeling's mutual"  
  
"Morgan. . . tempus fugit" Michael grew tired.  
  
Yes Morgan thought, time flies. . . Goddess help me! 


	14. Performing the Spell

A/N Ooh it's getting serious now! Who's going to die? Who isn't! Heehee! I love being evil like this! Can I waste more of you time by typing random randomness here? No? Aw! Mean people! Grr @ you! *Swizzles on chair* Anyway, since you insist so much, I'll be making up a load of random "Gaelic" words, so don't try looking them up or anything because they are non-existent! Well some might exist but they could mean, "I have fun with donkeys" for all I know! Heehee, I'm just typing any old key! But Morgan's power chant is taken from the books. Oh and if you notice I kind stole a spell from charmed and mixed it up a bit, just to let you know I've copyrighted it lol! Here's chapter 14. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14: Performing the Spell  
  
"Morgan!" Michael repeated more fiercely, "the spell!"  
  
Morgan began to wonder why time was such an issue with him, but she shrugged it off, as an assumption that he was eager to be all-powerful  
  
Morgan put the necklace around her neck, and as Michael had told her, she knew exactly what to do, she also suddenly felt a strong passion to perform this spell, a need to perform it, I took her a while to figure it was spell to make her do it as well, but she needed to break out of that so she could put her plan to work.  
  
She turned back to Hunter, "Hunter, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Hunter."  
  
His eyes widened as he realised she ad gone back to her plan, through his gag he kept shouting and crying at her, "Morgan. . . no!" his muffled voice just got the message through, Morgan hung head, "I have to. . ." she whispered, as she tried hard to fight back the tear from the realisation of what she was about to do.  
  
Michael laughed, he must have assumed they we're talking about her performing the spell he wished her to, "Hunter, she loves you too much, she couldn't possibly kill you.  
  
Morgan sat on her knees, and she lit 5 candles and put them at each point of the pentagram.  
  
"Goddess! I invoke thee, please give me strength in this task"  
  
Morgan tried to keep the spell as similar as how Michael knew it; the one Morgan was about to perform was similar anyway but with a few alterations.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to remember the spell she had seen Rose MacEwan perform.  
  
Morgan then began to speak the Riordan power chant one that first came to her when she was discovering her powers  
  
"An di allaigh an di aigh  
  
An di allaigh an di ne ullah  
  
An di ullah be nith ra  
  
Cair di na ulla nith ra  
  
Cair feal ti theo nith ra  
  
An di allaigh an di aigh"  
  
She could feel her power increasing, she thought hard and recalled the spell that Rose had said. She knew it will draw up all the powers into herself and possible destroy her as it did Rose, but Morgan was going to take the amulet with her. This is her path, her destiny, she was going to die to save the world, so how could the world end up how her mother had shown her in the dream she had?  
  
"Nul rath truith sgail, il nuc ral nul, clisac arath mahah divgh, Nul rath truith sgail, il nuc ral nul, clisac arath mahah divgh, Nul rath truith sgail, il nuc ral nul, clisac arath mahah divgh,"  
  
Morgan threw her arms up in the air; at this point she was trembling with fear.  
  
She quickly glanced back at Hunter who was slowly slipping out of his chains, she quickly turned away from him just in case Michael were to notice him trying to escape, he was doing to so subtly that even Ryann who was right beside him didn't notice.  
  
~~~Stay back Hunter, please, I must do this ~~~  
  
~~~NO you don't! ~~~  
  
Ryann had no clue that Hunter had managed to break out of binding spell.  
  
Morgan finished the spell, all she had left to do was to ask of the goddess, Michael might notice at this point that she'd changed the spell, but the would be nothing he could do, she just hoped Hunter gets out his chains in time.  
  
"Goddess with this amulet I ask of you to aid me in my task, what's mine is yours what's theirs is mine, allow their powers cross the line, I ask of thee bring them to me!"  
  
She saw that now the amulet had grown a light blue, she began to feel the pain from witches loosing their powers, and felt herself growing stronger.  
  
~~~I'm sorry to cause you pain Hunter, it'll be over soon~~~  
  
Ryann, Mariah or Michael could do nothing to stop her now, they were writhing in pain on the floor, and she could here Kerry's screams from the next room.  
  
"You, bitch!" Michael choked out; Morgan smiled "Yeah, I get that a lot"  
  
Through his pain Michael still kept trying to talk to Morgan, "You realise that this will kill you don't you, and when its over, we get our powers back and your dear Hunter will join you"  
  
"No he won't" Morgan said confidently, "I will be dead, yes, but I'm taking the amulet with me, you shall not have it, and you won't be able to use it anyway, only the Sgiùrs dàns can use it!"  
  
She saw a little cloud of light rise from Mariah, then Ryann, then Michael, then Hunter, and Morgan's body absorbed them.  
  
~~~Hunter, I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry ~~~ she messaged to him, she knew there was no way he could reply now but she was hoping he got the message.  
  
Hunter fought through his pain and stood up facing Morgan.  
  
By this time so many of the little white clouds had gone through her, Morgan felt it was too much, her head was in serious pain, throbbing like mad.  
  
Hunter walked up to her face to face, he was shivering, and she was trembling, she had begun to glow a magnificent white.  
  
"Morgan, I love you, I love you Morgan, why did you do this?"  
"Hunter, I love you too, I'll always be with you"  
  
They both couldn't fight the tears much longer, Hunter had to touch her one last time if this was goodbye.  
  
He raised his hand and stroked her cheek, Morgan placed her hand on top of his.  
  
Something unexpected happened. 


	15. Saved by Love

A/N Ooh what happened? Lol! I'm so sorry for being evil! Its just so much fun! Yet again this will be another short chapter - Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15: Saved by love.  
  
Both Hunter and Morgan received a flash of images.  
  
~*~ Morgan and Hunter on the day they met with the insecurities they had for one another, Morgan throwing the athame in Hunter's neck, Morgan and Hunter doing a Tath Meànma, Hunter and Morgan kissing for the first time, Hunter showing Morgan the spelled morganite, Hunter and Morgan making love for the first time, Hunter asking Morgan to move in with him, Hunter and Morgan house hunting in New York, Hunter proposing to Morgan and she accepting, (all this the couple remember but then it skips to a few futuristic events) Morgan and Hunter on their wedding day, Morgan telling Morgan she's pregnant, Morgan giving birth, the rush of images became so fast they couldn't see anything~*~  
  
They looked at one another and kissed.  
  
Hunter's power went back into him, and so did a few others, no more went into Morgan, they all concentrated into him.  
  
"Morgan," Hunter smiled "I believe this isn't the end, our love is allowing us to share this, so neither of us will have to die."  
  
They threw their arms around each other and held on to each other tightly. Sharing the powers, they both then glowed a brilliant white.  
  
Morgan didn't know how long they were stood like that, but it must have been at least an hour for them to receive all witches power.  
  
When they both had the world's power, they stopped glowing, they both stood apart and held each others eyes for a moment, they stumbled backwards a bit, feeling highly headachy, from the amount of powers they had absorbed.  
  
"Hunter. . . you saved me" Morgan stammered  
  
Hunter smiled. "Of course, isn't that what a fiancée is supposed to do?"  
  
Michael, who had now found his balance, stood up facing them. "Aw, well isn't this sweet?" he mocked. "Except there's just one problem, you have my powers!"  
  
"No, they're not yours, hell they're not even ours!" Morgan said.  
"Give them to me now or I'll. . ."  
  
Hunter smiled "Or you'll what? Hit us?" He and Morgan laughed.  
  
Morgan threw out her hands and both Mariah and Ryann exploded. "Do you want this to happen to you, Michael?"  
  
Michael began to whimper, "No, I'll just leave now. . ." he ran out of the room"  
  
"Michael, come back here" Hunter said softly, and Michael did so, Hunter controlled him with his mind.  
  
"Would you like to do the honours or shall I" Hunter asked his future wife.  
"Please, let me" Morgan said. "Goodbye Michael" Morgan spread her fingers wide and he exploded. 


	16. Returning Powers

A/N Wahoo! They saved the day, but what's going on with these powers. . .? Anyways err. . . *Swizzles on chair and yet again falls off* ouch! Okay so what you think of the story? It's drawing to a near end and I'm craving your reviews, but I have one last twist in store for you all! Roll on chapter 16! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 16: Returning Powers  
  
"Morgan, we've got to get rid of these powers quick" Hunter said after he realised what they just did.  
  
"I know," Morgan hung her head, she felt pretty bad for killing 3 people, but she wasn't feeling herself, so she felt a little a relief.  
  
"Do you realise what we just did, we just found pleasure in killing three people, granted that they're evil but we should have turned them into the council."  
  
"Oh yes, because the council are so helpful, Hunter you of all people know that we can't trust the council."  
  
"I know Morgan, Okay we can let it got, but these powers, they're consuming us, we're beginning to think we're invincible, and now we practically are, but these powers aren't ours we need to give them back." Hunter took hold of Morgan's hand and kissed it, "Come on Morgan we've got to find a way"  
  
Morgan nodded and smiled which then turned into a frown, "But we don't know how to give them back"  
  
"Well did any of your dreams indicate how we could rid ourselves of them?"  
  
Morgan shook her head, "Rose and Maura's coven was killed, that's how the powers were giving back, and I don't think that's one of our options"  
  
"No, but it's the last resort" Hunter said quietly, "What about the amulet?" he added, untying the necklace from the back of Morgan's neck and holding it out in his palm.  
  
"Hunter, look at that" Morgan pointed at the black stone in the middle, which was no longer black, but a bright blue, almost like the ocean.  
  
"Do you think that it would give the powers back if we destroy it?" Morgan asked,  
  
"No, you've got to use the reversal spell" Kerry said, walking into the room with a limp.  
  
"Kerry? Do you know the reversal spell?" Hunter asked in his broad British accent.  
  
She nodded a response, "I heard Michael mention it when he was talking to Ryann."  
  
"Please, Kerry, would you tell us, we need to give the powers back." Morgan said quietly.  
  
Kerry told them the reversal spell, "Thank you Kerry," Hunter said.  
  
He and Morgan went back into the pentagram and re-made the circle and chanted the spell over again, they felt half of the powers leave them, but only half, and when they'd finish the spell, they wondered why only half had gone and not the rest.  
  
When they looked at Kerry and saw her evil smile and the fact she'd grown stronger, then they knew.  
  
"Why let those powers go to waste if they're there for the taking, and if you didn't notice, I only took half, don't want to explode like Rose did do I? Or how you nearly did for that matter"  
  
Morgan and Hunter stood facing her both automatically clenching their fists for battle.  
  
"Oh, so this is a showdown is it?" Kerry laughed.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Morgan asked, "I thought you were on our side, its just you were being emotionally black mailed by Michael"  
  
"Okay, let me tell you something missy, Michael was an ass, he always was, yeah I love him and I always will but he was a fool."  
  
Hunter looked at the traitor with a questioning glance, "But that still doesn't explain why you're dark."  
  
"Ever since I was little, all people ever talked about was Maeve. So I tried, I did my best to be a good strong with and who does everyone praise. . . Maeve, nobody care about the little outcast cousin, it was all Maeve, so why do you think I convinced Michael to ask Ciaran if we could help him send that dark wave,"  
  
"You? It was you all along!" Morgan cried.  
  
"Yes, now I'll show them all who's the powerful one."  
  
Unexpectedly Morgan began to laugh, both Hunter and Kerry looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Err, Morgan?" Hunter said  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Kerry yelled  
  
"You!" Morgan laughed more, "So you weren't praised now and then as a child, you steal witches powers so you can prove how big and powerful you are! You didn't even do it, we did! You're unbelievable!"  
  
Kerry looked as if she'd just been slapped.  
"But you know what?" Morgan threw the amulet in the air and spread her fingers wide causing it to explode into a million tiny pieces.  
  
"NO!" Kerry screamed.  
  
All the little white clouds rose from their bodies and went off to find their natural homes.  
  
Three off the clouds flew round the room for a while and just sizzled out, they had no home to return too, Michael, Ryann and Mariah died.  
  
Kerry's appearance changed once the powers had left, she looked so gentle and weak compared to the over confidant cocky woman she just was.  
  
"Kerry, I hate to do this to a family member, but we've got to turn you into the council." Morgan bound her powers and Hunter called Kennet to come collect her. It would only be an hour and a half flight since he was working in London at the minute. Kennet was going to catch the next available flight out.  
  
"Hunter, I think I need to get out of this house," Morgan said gripping his arm.  
  
"Yeah, me too, we'll take her back to Kerry's." He replied. "We'll meet Kennet there, he should be about 3 hours tops" 


	17. Airport

A/N I decided to be nice that time, no more evil cliffys heehee! Anyway here we go, I'm guessing there'll be just 2 or three more chapters, and I'm guessing there will also be a sequel. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 17: Airport.  
  
Kennet took a much shorter time arriving than anticipated, he was there he came to Kerry's front door 2 hours later, he put a Braigh on her and took her away to the council to be dealt with immediately, since Hunter was no longer a member of the ICOW (international council of witches) he was no longer given permission to strip witches of their powers, except Ciaran, but that was a huge exception for obvious reasons.  
  
"When is your next flight to New York?" Hunter asked a flight attendant at the desk.  
  
"Hold on I will just check for you." She began to type madly on her computer for a minute or two. "The next available flight is in 5 hours, there are 7 seats left."  
  
"Can I have two tickets?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yes certainly, would you like first class? There are 2 seats left in the first class section."  
  
Hunter looked at his fiancée who was sitting with the luggage about 10 yards away, she looked extremely exhausted, he then turned back to the flight attendant.  
  
"Okay then, why not" He smiled  
  
"Okay, 2 first class tickets to New York, that would be £318, that's a cheap price there for what you're having" She smiled at Hunter.  
  
She checked his passport and he handed over a credit card then signed a form, when it had been done she handed him the boarding passes.  
  
"Thank you" he said, and then he walked back over to Morgan.  
  
"When is the flight?" Morgan asked,  
  
"In 5 hours apparently." Hunter said sympathetically.  
  
Morgan groaned, "I just want to go home," she said,  
  
"Yes I know love," Hunter put his arm around her and stroked her arm with his finger, "Shall we go for a coffee or something while we wait?" Hunter asked  
  
"No, can we just sit here for a bit?" Morgan said softly  
  
"Of course, so how are you feeling?"  
  
"Aw, you had to bring that up didn't you, I feel crappy, really crappy, like I'm going to puke my brains out any second, my head it still killing from. . . well you know, and I'm just so tired." She yawned  
  
"What do you say we I take you shopping in Dublin for a couple of hours to take your mind of things, we can put our bags in the lockers over there and come back in three hours to check in"  
  
Morgan nodded, "That's a sensible idea, I'm going to go crazy if I'm in here any longer"  
  
They took a taxi into Dublin city and sat inside a coffee shop, Morgan had a large hot chocolate and Hunter had an espresso.  
  
After about half an hour later they had found a beautiful jewellery shop and Morgan had fallen in love with a pair of gold claddagh earrings and a gold charm bracelet which Hunter insist he buy her. Then she saw a silver claddagh ring that she knew Mary K would love and bought it for her.  
  
They then went round several shops, Morgan bought a gorgeous baby blanket for Bree and Robbie's baby for when its born, and bought a teddy bear holding a four leafed clover for Taryn.  
  
The 3 hours had nearly come to an end and Hunter and Morgan caught a taxi back to the airport, collected their luggage from the lockers and checked in.  
  
"You know, I never understood the craze people had for Kentucky Fried Chicken" Hunter said later when they were sitting in the KFC restaurant in the airport, they had about half an hour left until they go board the plane and Morgan was just finishing her box of popcorn chicken.  
  
"I love chicken," Morgan smiled happily  
  
"Yes, I know" Hunter smiled, as he took a bite out of his fillet burger.  
  
"Will the passengers for the flight to New York city please make their way to board the airplane." Said the echoed voice on the intercom.  
  
"You finished?" Hunter asked standing up with the bags,  
  
Morgan nodded and picked up the last few pieces and stuffed them into her mouth, and headed to their gate.  
  
It must have been 15 minutes later when they we're walking up to their plane, Morgan headed to the back end of the plane but Hunter pulled her around by her arm.  
  
"This end Morgan" Hunter grinned as he led her up the stairs.  
  
"Hunter this is the first class section" Morgan pointed out.  
  
"So" he said  
  
When they reached the top, the flight attendant, looked the couple up and down, "This is the first class section, economy is up the other end,"  
  
"I know that" Hunter said handing her the boarding passes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I assumed a couple of kids like yourself wouldn't book first class, I apologise," She escorted the pair to their seats.  
  
"Hunter, why did you go and buy first class tickets?" Morgan whispered  
  
Hunter smiled, "Because I think we deserve if for saving the world don't you," he whispered back.  
  
The plane took off.  
  
A man and his wife sitting across from them began to stare at them for a second; Morgan and Hunter sensed them as being blood witches.  
  
"Hello," the man said holding out his hand to Hunter, "My names Andrew Matthews, Burnhyde, and this is my wife Amelia, Wyndenkell"  
  
Hunter shook his hand, "Hunter Niall, half Wyndenkell and half woodbane" as expected Hunter felt the man pull his hand slightly away.  
  
"And this is my fiancée Morgan Riordan, woodbane and most powerful witch the world has ever known."  
  
Morgan felt her cheeks heat up.  
  
"Morgan Riordan?" the man said thoughtfully, "why does that name sound so familiar? And Niall does for some reason. . . Oh your Daniel Niall's son aren't you! Yes I heard about his dark wave-dismantling spell, he's a clever man, he also created that spell to limit powers."  
  
Hunter nodded "Yes, that's my father, do you know him?"  
  
"Yes, a long time ago mind you, I was a friend of your uncle Beck."  
  
Hunter smiled and nodded.  
  
"But I can't understand why Morgan's name rings bell" he frowned in frustration.  
  
But then his wife Amelia spoke up, "You're the one who stopped Selene Belltower and her son, had Ciaran's powers taken away from him"  
  
Morgan looked away and out the window, the woman was digging up to many memories.  
  
"Rumour has it that you're the Sgiùrs dàns," she continued Hunter nodded, "Its true, but she's been through a lot and is a bit sensitive"  
  
Morgan turned around, "I'm sorry," she said to them, "I've been an idiot, I've just realised something in the last 20 seconds."  
  
Hunter turned to face her, "I'm Morgan Riordan, Princess of Belwicket, the last all-good woodbane coven, Daughter of Maeve Riordan and Ciaran MacEwan, and I'm Sgiùrs dàns"  
  
The other couple looked in shock, "You're Ciaran's daughter?" he said shocked,  
  
"That I am," she looked at Hunter and smiled,  
  
"But don't worry, my legacy doesn't equal my destiny, I am nothing like him, I brought him to an end. All this time, I've been running from who I was, ashamed to be called Ciaran's daughter, disliked the fact that I am the Sgiùrs dàns, I just wanted to be a normal witch, but I'm better then that, I have the power to help people, and in the last few years I've proved this on ore than one occasion, I just never proved it to myself, until now."  
  
Hunter smiled lovingly at his fiancée, then Andrew held out his hand to take Morgan's, she leaded across Hunter and shook it,  
  
"Morgan Riordan, it is an honour and a pleasure to met you," he said.  
  
"Hey, do you two know anything about the power loss last night?" Amelia asked, "It was horrible, such pain, I still feel a bit sick, all witches powers were wrenched from them for like half an hour or something"  
  
Morgan and Hunter glanced at each other. 


	18. Welcome home

A/N I'm glad you're all sad it's nearly finished! But don't worry! This will not be the last fic from Hollie! No sir! There are many more to come, the ideas are brewing in my faeries brain! Enjoy! (I think I'm not gonna bother with the whole "enjoy" thing in my next fic! Lol)  
  
Chapter 18: Welcome Home.  
  
Morgan and Hunter struggled with the luggage up the stairs to their apartment.  
  
"Somebody's buggered up the lift again!" Hunter complained.  
  
Morgan laughed, "Anyway, it's nice to be home again, here's our lovely door!" she cried when they reached their apartment.  
  
Alwyn opened the door, "Hello, brother dearest and soon to be sister-in-law dearest!" she chirped merrily.  
  
Hunter and Morgan smiled, "Hi Alwyn" Morgan said dragging her case inside.  
  
They put their baggage in their room and no longer had they came out, in walked Bree, Robbie, Sky and Raven.  
  
"Welcome home" Bree smiled hugging Morgan.  
  
"How was Ireland?" Robbie asked when it was his turn for a hug.  
  
"Don't know, we didn't really get to see much" Morgan's face changed from a smile to a frown, "We spent a night chained to a wall didn't we Hunter!" in a sarcastic happy note.  
  
"That we did," Hunter replied "Morgan had a very enjoyable time in the Irish bar didn't you" Hunter laughed.  
  
Morgan glared at him, and stuck her tongue out at him, which made Hunter laugh again.  
  
"What?" Bree asked "What's all this about Morgan in a pub? How did she get served she's 19?"  
  
"The drinking age is 18 there," Hunter explained, "and let's just say Morgan wanted to take advantage of it!"  
  
Everyone laughed trying to picture this drunken Morgan.  
  
"Come on Hunter I wasn't that bad!" She argued,  
  
"Wasn't that bad! Morgan, you tripped over constantly then laughed at yourself for doing it and nicknamed the barman "Funny hat man!" now tell me you wasn't that bad"  
  
Again, everyone laughed.  
  
"This is all extremely amusing and everything, but go back to this thing when you got chained to a wall. . ." Sky asked  
  
"Long story short - evil witch, wanted power, sadistic plan, kidnapped us, and failed" Morgan explained, "We'll give you the details later." Sky nodded satisfied.  
  
"Can I just ask why Sky and Alwyn was rolling around in pain and the baby was screaming its head off 2 nights ago?" Raven asked the pair.  
  
"Their powers were stolen by this amulet thing, it was part of the "sadistic plan"" Hunter explained.  
  
"So this guy performed a spell with this amulet and stole all witches powers?" Raven asked wanting to get it right.  
  
"Well not exactly" Morgan said.  
  
"Well what then?" Raven asked  
  
"I performed the spell. . ." Morgan said slowly and quietly.  
  
"WHAT?" Sky yelled, "YOU DID IT?"  
  
"Sky, leave off will you, it wasn't her fault, they forced her to do it or they would kill me, and she couldn't" Hunter told her, "Now enough with these questions, we'll tell you everything tomorrow we promise." He reasoned.  
  
"Now presents!" Morgan smiled. "We've got you all a piece of lucky shamrock and a little thing each for you," Morgan said. "Bree, I got you a pack of Irish tarot cards" she smiled and handed her the cards and shamrock.  
  
"Robbie, I chose yours, I just thought it might remind Morgan of her fun night out." Hunter pulled one of the long "Guiness" hats and placed it on Robbie's head. Robbie grew a large grin.  
  
"Hunter that was mean" Alwyn laughed.  
  
"Yes it was," Morgan agreed.  
  
"Sky, Raven we got you something for your home in England," Hunter smiled; he pulled out a white heavy box and handed it to Sky.  
  
"A silver Claddagh door knocker!" Sky laughed,  
  
"Can you point out why this has relevance now?" Morgan asked Hunter.  
  
"Well when me and Sky were young there used to be this house near uncle Beck's, it was a huge house and the front door had a silver claddagh door knocker, and every time we passed that house, Sky always complained that she wanted to live there just because they had this door knocker that she loved so much"  
  
Sky smiled "I want to live at my house now!"  
  
"Thanks" Raven said.  
  
At first Morgan thought that she was being sarcastic and unenthused, but she saw her face and she could tell she was being genuine.  
  
"Now, Alwyn dear soon to be sister" Morgan winked, "I have a teddy bear for Taryn and for you we got you and a gold charm bracelet which is a bit like mine but mine is silver, ooh yeah we also got something for the unborn baby."  
  
Morgan pulled out the baby blanket and handed it to Bree.  
  
"Gonna have to get me another one of those." Bree smiled,  
  
"What? Why?" Morgan asked.  
  
"I had a sonogram the other day, I'm have twins, two girls" Bree smiled wider, "and I've got the perfect names for them, Caitlyn Michelle and Morgan Elisabeth"  
  
Morgan hugged Bree, "They're nice names, and I'm really honoured that one of your children are to be named after me," Morgan said softly.  
  
"No Morgan, it should be baby Morgan that should be honoured." They both smiled again.  
  
They talked non-stop for a couple of hours, Hunter and Morgan filling them in on everything that had happened  
  
"Hate to break this reunion short," Sky said, "But Raven, Alwyn and I have booked a flight that's going to take off in 3 hours we've go to go grab our stuff and head off." They all hugged each other and said their goodbyes then left.  
  
Left in the apartment was Hunter, Morgan, Bree and Robbie; they all sat down on the couch and talked a bit longer.  
  
"Hey Bree," Robbie, got down on his knee, "I hate to steal Hunter and Morgan's thunder but will you marry me?"  
  
"Robbie. . ." Bree began slowly,  
  
Robbie's face dropped, "Stand up and kiss me" she finished; he lifted his head and saw Bree smiling.  
  
"So is that a yes?" he asked  
  
"Of course it is you dope" she laughed, Robbie stood with a huge grin on his face and put his arms around her and kiss her."  
  
"Well, since we're all engaged now" Morgan said "why not have a double wedding?" she offered.  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea." Bree agreed, and so did they all.  
  
"Oh god. . ." Robbie said  
  
"What?" Hunter asked  
  
"This is going to cost a fortune isn't it?"  
  
A/N well, well it's the end of the story! Do you like? Well its going to have a sequel I can guarantee you all that, but now you've got to play your part! So. . . review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review! (Get the point?) lol 


End file.
